


Son of Durmstrang

by Fa616ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: Son of Lucius Malfoy was betrothed to the son of Durmstrang since he turned 6, his fiance 8. This year at the Triwizard will be the courting or their relationship. But due to a one-sided effort, Draco finds it hard to feel healthy trying to get Harrys in return. This year is all they have to progress or stand still for the rest of their life.Fair warning- This book is like a LOTR, good but badly written. And I probably won't fix it. I also do not own any H.P characters, and or ideas found in H.P that are featured.





	1. один

**\----[All the other students have buzz cuts so here's some photos of Daniel Radcliffe looking hot with one](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xaa1hzk4gdFBG9bjee42XfzKz6u_bJfk/view)\---**

 

**E** veryone gathered in the grand halls waiting for the famous arrivals of the other schools. And as the pegasuses flew past it caused enchanted awes and cheers from the students as they practically pushed each other out the window. Draco gave a disgusted look to the 3rd-year girl who pushed against him. He leaned further against the window as pansy’s neck twisted weirdly trying to get a better glance. “How could they ride in that thing it's practically unstable” she muttered like she wasn’t interested but Draco knew her better than that. He knew exactly how much she screamed when she was promptly denied access to the prestigious school at the age of 10. “I didn’t want to go anyway what a waste of time it would be to learn an overrated language,” she pouted the letter in her loose grip as she sat alongside Draco on a nearby bench. He remembered the birthday hat soaking in the dewy grass next to them. Draco still offered lessons after she calmed down, needless to say, she’s now fluent.

 

“ Look it's Durmstrang!” He heard students shouting and barely missed the chance of seeing the boat emerged from the flowing water. Droplets falling off the ship in a drenching rain as it settled itself upon the surface of the water. He had watched with a tight expression before he gripped the letter inside his robe. Pansy nudged him before tilting her head in an exit motion. He nodded and as pansy begun to shove her way out of the thick crowd Draco allowed another glance watching the ships ribbons flow freely before he too struggled his way through the mass.

 

He made it out semi-smoothly before seeing Blaise leaning against a stone wall getting chewed out by a perfect. “He got jabbed by someone's elbows, hexed him a new one,” Pansy graciously offered. Draco simply laughed before slowly walking past to go change into his robes for dinner. Before he can let the opportunity slip he drew his wand and mocked Blaise. Dipping around the corner when Blaise made a grab for his wand again sneering at him. 

  
  


“ Don't tempt him more” pansy chided before seeing Hermione down the hall. They grew close last year doing the testing era. Hermione being her assigned tutor as they both bickered and gossiped about every other student. Draco didn't like her and against his father's views, it was purely because she acted as a mother. 

 

“You shouldn't slouch Malfoy magic won’t fix a crooked spine” and “ We must study our points will prove reward especially if you want to be an Auror mister Weasley,” Draco remembered seeing the shaggy-haired boy grimace before poking the book with a confused expression. 

 

“ You do know what a book is don’t you weasel” Draco poked before he was met with a glare and slap to the head by Hermione. They were still downright rude to each other and still had a strong friendship. Ron and he were the only ones who bickered crazy, ever since Ron turned him into a ferret Draco made a habit of turning all his belongings to orange weasels. It was at it's worse 2nd year when the little weasel got his brothers involved. Draco in retaliation hexed him bald. It was all in good fun weasel didn’t mind; what he did was Blaise's look towards Hermione. Soley because Hermione was a sister to him as far as Ginny was, taking home with the family occasionally. So, of course, he didn’t like seeing the likes of kiss and tell Blaise looking at her. None of the less Ron had hardship being in her presence as well. Quite insistent that one. For Draco being with her was already a drag, he couldn’t imagine the annoyance per hour. But he digresses as he sends a wave over and a flick & a heart to Ron. Ron noticing seethed and Draco couldn’t help the chuckle that was brought upon him by the red cheeks. He turned to face them fully to continue his love motions when he promptly felt fingertips firmly push his head down before his neck process the upcoming pain. “Godfather,” Draco said notably after the sting passed.

 

“ You must pay attention child before your intended sees such immature acts” Severus scolded in a bored tone. His dark robes falling short above his shoes. His chest puffed out as he crossed his arms over the other. “ Did you receive the letter” he knew he meant did you read it and comprehend your task. Draco nodded un-interested he turned his gaze before snape's hand called for it. Draco sighed and set the sealed letter in his hands. His godfather glanced down before looking at him. He tsked before he opened it himself, eyes scanning over the paper quickly. 

 

“You’re to interact at most once a moon, but not permitted to interrupt him from his practice and studies” he drawled “ You are not permitted in his room he is yours” he paused eyeing it “ Igor karkaroff shall he -” 

  
  
  


“ Write to me in disdain of your appearance to his champion we will be most displeased” Blaise read. “Harry is a very important student and the possibility of time shall differ.. You are to go by his schedule and to leave if he insists”

 

“So does he want you with him or not,” Pansy said grabbing the letter from the other. She herself eyed it before passing it back to Draco. " Complicated letter this one"

 

“It's from my father” Draco stressed answering her words. “His word, however, doesn’t matter he won’t want to see me anyway” Draco hissed. 

Glaring at the cursive words he read and read. He took no notice to the growing quietness of the group. Opting to hear the chatter of the other students in the hall.  Before anyone could awkwardly break the silence they heard the wretched voice of the hat. But Draco didn't care. Every first-year snake went un-clapped, unnoticed. He didn't even bother snickering at the Hufflepuffs. He felt his chest tightening as time went on.

 

It was until Dumbledore took the stand that Draco decide death was purely the only answer. “Well, now we’re all settled in and sorted!... I’ll like to make an announcement” he inflicted as the double doors opened and a crooked figure running across the great hall followed. “ This castle is going to be your home this year” he went on ignoring the male high knee running towards him “ and home to some very special guest as well”  Gregory nudged Draco “very special indeed” 

  
  


“ You see Hogwarts has been chosen!” Draco was to busy quietly chuckling as the running baboon tried his best to sprint to Dumbledore. Quieting down when he reached his destination he mumbled something before he made his way back to the door. “SO! Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event... The Triwizard tournament” kids in the hall quietly spoke to their peers at the not new news.

  
  


“Now for those of you who do not know the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, for each school a single student is selected to compete!” his tone took a serious notion ”Let me be clear if  chosen your stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted but more of that later, for now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic” the door squeaked opened causing eyes to flow to who was entering. “ And the Head Mistress Madame Maxine!”

 

The group of girls in pale dark blue strutted in all with good postures and not a hat out oF place. Their hands laid behind their back as their ponytails swept behind them. They walked 10 feet before leaning to their right and letting out an odd sound the action was repeated to the left 10 steps further. It was then that they broke out in an odd sprint in there heels before butterflies danced around them. 

 

“Talk about platforms,” a student said at the tall lady walking smugly behind the girls. When the entrance was finished the crowd erupted in cheers. “Bloody extra was it,” Pansy said turning back to the table.

 

Dumbledore took the podium once again after his greeting where he began to introduce the school Draco dreaded. “ And now our friends from the North please greet the Proud Sons of Durmstrang and the High Master Igor Kakaroff!”  Draco released a breath before turning towards the door. The students who entered wore dark brown, some dressed in fur leather jackets with hats. They hit their staffs to the ground making magic flow out of them. They did elaborate tricks with them before they were set on the ground and the student broke into a sprint. The notion cause student to stand up from their seats in order to look at the flips the leading group made. That's when his chest exploded.

 

“ That's Viktor Krum!” shouted a student who the Slytherin group known as Weasel and it was sadly followed by shouts of “ Look Harry Potter!!” snapping his head to the man whose eyes looked onwards murderously, his buzzed head accenting his pale skin as his high master followed after them sending the janitor in the middle of  his entrance a glare. He missed the Pheonix of fire because he was too busy giving away time to someone who didn’t deserve it. He had to remember that.

 

Time passed and the crowd was still too rowdy at the entrance. So Dumbledore took to the podium one last time. “ Beaubaxton has been accommodated in the Ravenclaw Household this year” he waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. “ Durmstang shall be housed in the Gryffindor hall” 

 

“ Thank god! I can’t take brawns and stupid” pansy praised. “ No offense to your “ she didn’t finish before a sharp elbow sent a hit to her ribs. The group was laughing until two bodies sat abruptly with them. “ Hermione what are you doing at the Slytherin table,” Pansy asked.

 

“Bloody bastards kicked us off” Ron murmured in anger pulling his robe and situating himself between Draco and a fellow 5th year. The table expanded to fit them and Rons struggling ceased. 

 

“ The table expands to accommodate you lot “ gesturing at the table “ but you still got kicked?” questioned Crabbe. “ aresholes they are”

 

From there the group discussed everything that went on during the summer and what is to be expected this year. Their goals, study times that were going to be put into place, time management, and why Hermione dampened the mood so early. “Never too early to talk management,” she said. Draco laughed, he enjoyed his friends, he enjoyed being himself. 

 

“ It's about time for sleep,” Gregory said standing. “ come on,” he said as the group followed suit in getting up. Draco spared a glance at the Gryffindor table where he heard loud shouts from the Bulgarian students. Harry was awfully close to some 7th-year girls but he expected the attention. Instead of throwing a fit and embarrassing himself like when he was 9, he opted for just walking out.  Anger going unanswered well as the concerning look from Pansy.

  
  



	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again some grammar might not be the best, but shouldn't be too bad. I also cannot write a Russian accent and refuse to use V etc to interpret one. SO like if it seems like dialogue is missing when someone Russian speaks it's me trying to implement that accent.

Ron liked taking showers, liked feeling clean and proper. A rare occurrence at home where the twins pranks would leave you picking, scrubbing, and healing it for days. That's why he prided on being clean at school, where they couldn't get to him. And from that, he would slip into his pajamas and snore away until Neville hit his head to wake him up. They got into a routine of doing so, Neville playing alarm clock while Dean already dressed headed to the hall. That's why he was confused when Dean walking with his trunk to his friend's room. Ron jogged to him “what's up mate” he saw

Dean shrugged and answered “I got kicked with Neville, the price to pay for having a good mat” Ron was confused as he nodded his head before walking to the door. It opened with a little click and upon entrance, Ron released a shriek. 

Harry Potter who was folding clothes on top of deans bed -which was admittedly the biggest- looked up at the shocked figure. Ron hastily looked over to find Viktor who was playing with a knife laid back on Neville's bed. The bed that was closest to his. He had taken in a breath to calm his exploding nerves before he fumbled out “I’ll get my sacks” it came out as a pitiful whimper. 

“Nō, everyone is camped,” Viktor reported passing a glance at the fidgeting 6th year. Ron awkwardly stood there before taking in a breath and clapping his hands. “of course” he released. Walking to his shelf and putting away his bath utilities. Vaguely registering the conversation, they were having, not because he didn’t speak Russian -which he didn’t- but because he was freaking DYING. Ron wished for many things but having Viktor bloody Krum as a roommate was one Ron wished would never come true. 

“I want to scream” he mumbled a grimace set on his face.

Ron felt as if he couldn’t plop down onto his sheets and pass out from a day well done like he normally would. Felt as if a breath would earn him an annoyed glare. He felt anxiety prickling at his skin as it sunk in. He was sharing a room with bloody celebrities. This was the most frightful thing he could have asked for. They're going to think he’s a right git, and if they know everyone knows. Everyone. He wanted to cry. Ron felt utterly gutted. 

The uncomfortable feeling didn’t go down when his new roommates extinguished the lights at nine sharp. Who goes to bed at bloody nine, was a thought that wasn’t spoken but expressed through an awkward look towards his neighbor's bed. Although it was expressed when Ron knew for sure he was knocked. 

And to be honest he should've been asleep by now; it was 11:57 but felt like 10 in the afternoon. What was he to do fall asleep and snore loudly while the two cronkers didn’t make a sound? There was nothing he could do. He didn’t stay up this late, so he hadn’t planned any late night boredom antics. So he lay thinking of how much Hermione's going to slash him one when he passes out in the hall. How badly Snape is going to force his head down when it leans against his fist when his eyes droop. It was one in the morning, and he still tossed and turned. He barely moved again when he heard a creaking noise. Causing him to stiffen, in fear his roommates have finally been woken by the creaking of his own bed. When nothing happened, he released a breath of relief turning back on his side where he was met with brown eyes. His body turned to stone as the eyes were kept on him unflinching. 

“you need sleep,” the figure said gesturing at the muggle clock on Ron's dresser. “your time schedule, Bad for health” 

“Says you” Ron stuttered, of course, he stuttered he’s getting reprimanded by a bloody celebrity. 

“excused, time difference effects,” Krum said politely waving off the accusation. “You sleep now yes” with an encouraging nod he turned over. 

With a nod of his own Ron continued not to listen as he stayed up thinking or how horrible his life was. If Krum heard the curses escaping his mouth every time, he hit an uncomfortable spot. And how much of a tosser he thinks he likely thinks Ron is. But never Viktor's accent or the time he went to go Quidditch world cup and had seen the boy. No, that didn’t keep him up an extra 30 minutes. It was towards five thirty-eight before he got a glance of darkness in the now dimly lit room. It practically felt like a blink before he released a scream as his eyes opened to Viktor squatting by his bed. His hand firmly set on Ron's shoulder and an almost displeased face. 

“New sleep schedule, Now up, breakfast" he said sternly nodding off as he left the now-vacant room.

 

“And then he scolded me as if I do this on occasion” Ron exasperated, eyes droopy when he attempted a pissed off glare. Heminoe smiled at his suffering knowing that this was all his fault. 

“you’ll live” was Hermione's answer as she stirred her drink before moving Ron's plate towards her as his head dropped. Ron jolted with a groan when his forehead made contact, Merlin he wanted to scream.

 

He heard laughter and looked over to see Draco strolling up to him. “Have a good conk on the head weasel,?” Draco said from across him hands flat on the table and leaning in from between Seamus and Neville. Blaise stood behind him snickering at the dead look Ron was sporting. “Not for it,” Ron muttered once again leaning on his fist. 

“He’s knackered from last night” Hermione supplied. Blaise snorted loudly.“ you want a cheers mate“ 

“Don’t be such a wanker” Ron fired back weakly, he was not in the mood. Quite frankly he was extremely to tired to be in any mood, it felt as if his head was getting pasted. Draco had a gobsmacked look on his face at such a weak response. Sighing dramatically he started trying to take a seat “move” he gritted out before sitting at the table facing Ron. He had an annoyed look on his face before releasing a breath than shortly after saying “what's wrong” slowly not used to the words leaving his mouth. Ron wished he had enough energy to laugh, to bask in Draco experiencing sympathy. He could tell Draco was making an effort to be a well nice person so Ron straightened and put on a firm face.

“Bloody Harry Potter and Viktor Krum are my roommates, Draco that's what's wrong.”


	3. три

Draco met Harry when he turned five not a day earlier or an hour late. He was dressed at seven and his hair although short was stilled with an excessive amount of gel. His tie was tied than tied again two more times and his robes have been ironed to the point or stiffness. At 7: 56 Draco sat at the table awaiting breakfast as he expressed with such joy of what he wanted to do today. “ I heard the museum got new dragon eggs; I want to see them” or “I want to visit uncle snape he promised me a lesson on polyjui-” 

 

“stop being selfish Draco this day isn’t purely for you “ Lucius declared passing his son and setting down on the other side or the table. “try not to talk about your self when the guests arrive, no one likes an intended with only themselves in mind” Draco saw his mother look away before the dining hall door was opened.

 

Draco looked over and observed a tall man who had flat curly hair on his head with thick sideburns. He stood at his own father's height easily as he greeted him. Next to him stood a red-headed woman who bore an almost similar face to Narcissa. Behind them a boy who looked a little older than Draco with shaggy hair that went down to the tip of his glasses. “Draco stand and greet your guest” Draco didn't remember having the option to invite anyone nor the option of inviting strangers. 

 

Draco stood and shook each of the adults' hands. “so your the boy, dead ring of your father aren’t you“ He had a thick accent that Draco didn’t quite understand. He nodded along timidly as the man smiled before bringing the younger boy up to Draco by the back of his neck. “This is my son Harry,” he said before moving to greet Narcissa. When the adults had turned away Draco turned to the older boy.

“it’s my birthday but I guess I could share time with you,” Draco said sticking his hand out but it merely took a second before the boy bypassed him and took a seat. Draco was affronted at the rejection but puffed his cheeks and made a small stomped before going on the opposing side of the table to sit. 

 

“ Draco sit next to your guest” Lucius scolded before once again taking his own seat. Breakfast was, to say the least horrible. Anytime Draco got involved in the conversation it was dropped or he was given a scolding glare. He didn’t get his breakfast wish, nor get any or his presents after. 

 

It was later Draco was ordered to take Harry out to the private garden to see her witchs flowers. “ Mother grows them all year using spells when winter comes to keep them alive. These ones are 6 years old, quite expensive too, hey where are you going” Draco called as Harry walked on without him. He stood as he made hast catching up to him. And when he promptly turned the corner of the flower wall he was grabbed. 

 

“Do you know why I’m here?” Harry asked his pitched voice making his accent seem as if he was hurting his voice. “fathers paying you to spend my birthday with me, so I’ll be entertained, which you're doing a rubbish job at” Draco answered as if it was obvious. Harry looked even more annoyed as he fumed from his lack of being able to properly translate his frustration into English. 

 

“What's wrong, are you going mental” Draco asked as he let go of Draco's shirt and stomped off towards the house. 

 

“ **Ni figa** - _ nothing _ ” His birthday went similarly throughout the rest of the day. He would want to do something, and the boy wouldn’t or didn’t care instead sulked in the corner. This was truly a horrible birthday. Luckily his guest left shortly after lunch when he received even a glimpse of a present.

 

They were walking to the fireplace before James had stopped his son. “  **did you give him his present?** ” Harry stomped back over to him before pulling out a tiny wrapped box. Shoving it off into Draco's hand he walked back over to the fireplace where they made their departure. Draco didn’t care for the rudeness. He had finally gotten a present. He watched excitingly as it started to unwrap itself. And as he caught a glimpse or the velvet box his father clamped a hand over it. “We shall talk first,” he said motioning to the resting room.

 

 

He was 9 now but Draco still didn’t understand, intended what an odd word he thought as a house elf straightened his collar. “ Draco,” his mother said pointedly as she eyed the unopen present on his shelf. 

 

“ yes, Mother” he said as an elf, fetched it and brought it to him. The wrapping unfolded once more as the dust fell to the floor. It had curved and twisted before the box revealed fully. It was Slytherin green and felt like heaven. When Draco opened it he was met with a snake rising in almost a threatening stance. Its scales were black as night but glistened in the light, its eyes housed green diamonds. And as It moved its head from side to side Draco got entranced in them. Soonducking down fast it slithered down his finger and tightened itself. Draco gasped before his mother called again. He set down the velvet box before making his way to his parents who stood in the fireplace. “Potter Manor” 

 

The house was big and open as they stepped through the fireplace. It smelled like pine cones, and cigars and Draco watched as snow fell outside the window. Everything was colored shades or brown or were stone, it felt like a home. Like someone actually lived with a family here.

 

“ Malfoys great to see you! Come time for departure is near” James yelled kissing Lucius and Narcissa on the forehead before ruffling Draco's hair. “Come” he motioned as his voice echoed throughout the stone house. 

 

They walked into the kitchen where Ruckus took place as two boys tossed each other around. “ **Boys** ” the two looked up and Draco was surprised to meet eyes with a glassless boy, Hairless too. Draco was pushed to the two as the adults turned away to share a drink. “ **This is him** ” the mysterious boy said to Harry. “ **Da** ” Harry confirmed. Draco understood they were talking about him having Russian take over most or his French lessons. 

 

“Come boys the ship leaves soon,” James said as everyone gathered outside. From there James pulled out a portkey. “ Durmstraung point.” 

 

Here students were admitted two years earlier where they begin training to be 100% ready for the upcoming years. Draco Knows because his father had considered sending him here, Thankfully mother thought otherwise, sadly so did harry. Who’s relationship didn’t get any better, in fact probably worse. And it was all blamed on Draco. So what he was a little stubborn and selfish but it didn’t give Harry the right to shade him. No less in front of everyone, at his birthday party. It had become a Habit for the potters to crash his birthday as it became a habit for his father to make such things social hour for him and unwanted guest. Draco remembers all the faces he didn’t know conversing not even paying mind to him. He also remembers how many of the little girls flocked off to Potter. All trying to show off there plastic heels and sparkly dresses. Draco wasn’t a fool he knew it was their parents who did such a thing given the stares they made at their daughters. Supervising their success, they were. And maybe Draco did get a little hot headed and tear the sash off of Cho’s dress. Maybe he did spend the rest or his night in his room on his father's orders. Maybe he was going to do just that, to begin with. Maybe he did cry.

  
  



	4. четыре

Draco felt a nudge from Ron knocking him out of his daydreaming. They were in the garden as everyone conversed about class. The two boys sat ways away but not far enough to lose track of the conversation. Ron sat thinking about how he was going to sleep tonight without anxiety pulling at his lungs. Draco was lost in self-pity, wondering how this year will play out with him coming out alive. They’ve been like this for the past twelve minutes just sitting in their own silence as their friends went on. It had been another three minutes before a walk was suggested. Nodding the two boys grabbed their books before slipping away from the group. 

 

They strolled down the great halls in comfortable silence until both had an arm slung around their neck. Draco and Ron stumbled into their captures chest as the force caused them to lose footing. 

“Ello boys” Fred began, “just in time for the show” George laughed high fiving his twin before they dragged them both to the dining hall. 

 

“What are you tossers doing?" Ron questioned as his brothers dragged him along next to a struggling and displeased Draco. They got to the great hall in good time considering there unwilling luggage making effort to not step a foot further. Upon arrival, the Twin’s let out a victorious shout running and dragging their loads up to the age line. 

 

“Oh no” Ron muttered. “oh yes” the two answered. 

 

“Cooked it up this morning” Fred said showing the vile that looked like it had throwup packed into it. 

 

“It isn't going to work” Draco said already planning where to stand when they blow up. 

“Oh yeah? Whys that Malfoy” Fred and George both clouded around Draco. “Dumbledore is a master wizard his mark won’t be fooled” was his answer, frowning as the twins still looked triumphant. 

 

“That's why it's brilliant, he’s incredibly dimwitted” George and Fred chuckled. George then turned to his twin to hand over a separate vile. 

 

“Ready?” they said in unison before throwing out bottoms up and drowning the viles. Then they jumped and Draco almost flinched in fear for them but nothing happened. It was a moment as silence before the crowd started cheering.

 

“Ayyyyeee,” They yelled before turning and setting their name into the fire. “Oh, Merlin” Ron muttered when the fire burst and sent the two flying. 

 

Everyone gathered around them as they both sat up considerably older. Chuckles and jabs came out of the crowd as grey hairs started appearing. They both looked affronted before accusing the other of what they had said. It was a good show watching the two roll around on the floor trying to get a good conk at the other. The ruckus caused shoving and pushing within the crowd in order to get a good look. Someone nudged Draco a little too rough and as he once again lost his footing he fell into someone. The person welcomed him with an arm wrapped around his waist. Draco looked up to see Cedric looking down at him smiling. Who was probably eating this up to Draco’s misfortune. Cedric had been known for trying to “court” him for the past year, but Draco was smart and understood the formal equivalent for shag. Because being a Hufflepuff doesn’t make you any less of a horny wanker. But Draco knew Cedric would just as easily wed him. True to his house Cedric was passionate and crushes could easily turn into something more. Draco only wondered what he would be if he wasn’t engaged to potter.

 

“Quite a shove that was” 

 

Draco wasn’t able to answer because he soon heard the sound of heavy booots. And as the crowd silenced he looked over to see the three people he was set to avoid. He straightened himself to push Cedric away but the other simply grasped harder before moving him out of the way to create an entrance. Cedric squeezed low on his hip before his rib was met with Draco's elbow. Draco avoided the stare Harry, and Igor sent his way, as his ring tightened around his finger.

 

Ron, however, couldn’t avoid his when he and Viktor made eye contact. It almost seemed like he actually wanted to look at and acknowledged Ron. Or there was probably a cute git behind him, probably someone better. Maybe he was wondering why a loser like him was staring so long. And although Ron wanted to be optimistic his doubt took a hold of him before he looked away.

 

Harry entered the circle unharmed as his muscled arm reached up to drop his name upon the fire. His ring the head of a stag with it's antlers clasped around his finger glistened in the fire. Dracos ring circled his finger in acceptance. When the ordeal was done students clapped and murmured while Viktor clapped his hand on Harry’s back with a cry for good luck. Everyone knew he didn’t need it, his biggest competition was Fleur but even then they barely matched. Draco would ponder more if it wasn’t for the sharp pinch on the skin of his ribcage. Turning he seethed at a smirking Cedric “what is it” 

 

“you’ll root for me yea” He said picking at Draco’s collar with a shy smile. 

 

“If you are the successor of Hogwarts I’ll have to, now excuse me” Draco answered and upon turning he was met with Harry who looked at Cedric with a hard glare before moving it to Draco. “ **Come** ” Harry commanded holding out a hand to him. A hand he reluctantly had to take in fear of a howler being sent from his father the next day. Cedric stood back but still made eye contact as Draco passed. 

 

“You have to be careful ced, flirting when he’s alone is one thing but I advise you to get over your infatuation while Harry’s here” Cho scolded whispering up to her friend that wasn’t listening. 

 

“He looked so sad” Cedric whispered seeing Dracos robes disappear behind the door. 

 

 

_ Cedric Doesn’t Die  & the Dark lord isn’t present in this story Harry's dorky side is still alive _


	5. пять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments so much I'm Hitting yuh with these constant updates! Go sis! But anyway once again grammar might be off or something.

 

It was the summer before his 5th year and ron was ecstatic, this was the year everyone in his family was saving up for. This will get him through the year considering quidditch has been canceled this year for the triwizard. But he knew all he needed was the memory or being here to get him the year. And Ron felt it all come together as he stood inside of the stadium. 

Ron felt his heart beat as excitement pricked at his fingertips with every breath. Although his legs strained trying to reach the seats his father had picked he couldn’t help feeling ecstatic. Hermione & Ginny walked behind him conversing while the twins were screaming and dancing ahead or them. His two other brothers Charlie and Percy went to the trolley to purchase a handful of snacks. While his parents had led the torturous walk to there seats. 

“Blimey dad, how far up Are we?” Ron asked his adrenaline no longer fueling his legs. “Not long” was his answer. Ron nodded and continued on with the journey.

They were stopped on the 8th floor when he heard someone snort “well put it this way weasely, if it shall rain you’ll be the first to know” Lucius stated walking on the deck below them. 

Draco who was following behind added “Farther, and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation or Cornelius fudge himself.”he announced flicking his tongue out at Ron. Before he felt the end of a cane puncture his rib. 

“Don’t boast Draco” his father quipped before giving a sneer to Arthur. To say the least Arthur, and Lucius didn’t share the same friendly banter as their sons. Lucius was always a snob who breathed expensive air having no time for poor worthless people. Even people on his level of society were deemed less of his time. He put himself and his title first that's why he almost got a sentence in Azkaban for rolling with the likes of Tom Riddle. It was a dirty situation or trying to overthrow authority and the malfoy name had been mentioned. Lucius acted fast when the threat of prison reached him. He had contacted the only person he'd known would be valid enough to release him or such a future. Although lucius walked free, he had forced his son to clear his own mistake with his hand in marriage. Never giving a second thought to anything as long as it could be fixed with money or someone else's life.

Unlike Arthur who is a family man, wanting the best for his children and wife. Six children later he still tried his best to stay true to them. Even putting his disdain towards Draco’s father away from his view on their sons friendship.

Draco smiled back at Ron none of  the less and left with the final words. “You’ll have a good look at Krum up there” Ron practically beamed at the bright at the words. 

-

Finally reaching the top of the stadium they ducked under several pillars before finally getting settled. “Come on up, take your seats. I told you these would be worth waiting for” Arthur said leading the pack of rowdy children down the line. When everyone was settled not a second later the Irish flew right above them causing the wind to almost blow their hoods off. He siblings didn’t care as they yelled and screamed for the team they bore colors on their face for. The twins counting off every teammate before they blew a leprechaun up into the sky. The family couldn't help to chuckle as the twins messily tried to copy its movements. 

He was so absorbed that he almost missed the Bulgarians blowing past the animation. Ron couldn't help the screams as Viktor showed off on his broom, elegantly being immodest of his skill. Watching as he flew past the crowd as they turned into a moving picture of Krum on his broom flying. Ron grasped his red and black hat as leaned farther in to peek better at him as he positioned the camera. He couldn’t help silently chanting Krum alongside the crowd. Oh, those Irish stood no chance as the crowd erupted. 

-

-

“There's no Man like Krum. He’s like a bird riding the wind” Ron announced to his family red-faced and a little tipsy. Standing upon the log beside the campfire he exclaimed. “He’s more than an athlete, He’s an artist!”. Smiling as the twins bumble a low chant of Krum while dancing around him.

“Think you're in love Ron” Ginny smiled as Hermione let out a chuckle and an awe. 

“Vikor I love you! Viktor I do!” the Twins started to sing enticing others to join as well. 

“Love” Ron muttered with a breathless smile as fireworks went off in the distance, overpowering the Irish jig that swept through the camp.“Yes, I should tell him” Ron mumbled stepping off of his platform. He made his way out of  the tent and began walking towards the east end of the camp. Making it his mission to find Krum and confess his love.

It was like a festival as people dance and cheered together, different teams be damned, they wanted to have a good time. The music flowed through the air as the enchanted instruments flew around the bonfire. Kids were running amok with candy dropping from their overfilled arms as they hurried to there tents. Ron smiled as he watched them go but due to the crowding he went to the edges of  the massive pit. It was late and he couldn’t help running into tiny things on the ground such as bottles and lost scarfs. It got to the point where he tripped up on a fallen hat hitting the ground with a thud. 

“Oh bugger” Ron muttered sitting up miserably on one knee before his eyes made contact with a hand. Looking up he was met with a familiar face who left him starstruck. He slowly made a grab for the hand and before it could hoist him up he released the words “Marry me.” 

Viktor looked at him with a glint of  amusement as he chuckled and pulled the mysterious boy up. He took to dusting Ron off when the boy made no move to stop staring dazed at him. Smiling once he was done Viktor spoke for the first time. “ you’re lightheaded, let me take you to your camp” 

Ron slowly took the hand offered to him as he gave the section number and walked slowly with Viktor. Swinging their arms slightly as he stumbled and let out random chuckles causing his face to get even redder. 

“Team?” Viktor questioned as the boy on his arm snuggled his nose into his bicep that was covered with a leather jacket. “Yours of course, no reason to root for a team that's going to be pulverized” Ron quickly answered jolting his head from the wonders that were Krums muscles. 

“You are smart” The seeker smiled peering into the eyes that looked at him as if they were lost. 

“Can I have your voice,” the boy squeaked causing even more laughter to leave Viktor. 

“Come we’re close to section,” he said leading the redhead little ways more.” you stay safe .. okay,” Viktor said waiting for the boy to promise. When he nodded dumbly Krum smiled and turned to begin his walk back before the boy grasped his hand once again.

The seeker turned to look back into the boys  eyes. “ m-m-arry me ……. please” the boy stuttered out his proposal for the second time that night. 

“Whats your name” Viktor asked instead watching as the looked sad before answering “Ron, Ron Weasley” 

Viktor smiled before enclosing the boy's hand in his own “ you take my name “

-

-

Krum remembered the boy. Ever since he saw him in the great hall his mind flashed back to the month before. He wondered about the boy soon after, he was interesting and quite cute. Plus the boy had come to him first so screw it if he managed to hunt down his dorm room. Who knew it would be just his luck the boy would be a gryffindor.  But from the way he acted at the Quidditch games he wasn't surprised. 

Viktor smiled at Ron before following his mentor and friend out of the blue-tinted room. Krum knew he didn’t remember, but  it only made the wooing more interesting. 

  
  


 


	6. шесть

Harry's grip on his hand tightened with every glance from a fellow student watching on. It's been a few minutes of them walking without Krum or Igor following short. Draco already felt tired of this ordeal and didn’t need the extra people to irritate him further. But his wants were never granted as he was pulled into the Gryffindor common room. He felt uncomfortable as all movement and sound stopped, only the sounds of Harry's boots dragging them to the dormitories was heard. When they began climbing the steps was when motion took place back in the room like nothing ever stole their attention. At least these people weren’t as nosey as the Slytherins. 

It was when they reached the living quarter's room where Draco was pushed inside when Harry spoke. “What the hell Drac” he hissed turning on him. 

“Whatever do you mean,” Draco asked crossing his arms. 

All it took was for Harry to step forward menacingly before Draco sighed. “It was an accident, but what do you care,” he said.

“You are my husband Draco I think I would care if you-”

“If someone was super close to your intended” Draco finished, sneering at the audacity of the man “maybe I care to potter except I don’t bask in it like an attention whore.” 

Harry let out a breath of fire before grabbing the younger by his robes and bringing him closer. “attention follows me” he seethed before tightening his grip on Draco’s clothes “but it's you who seeks it.”

“Well I'm sorry if I need to make up it seems I haven’t got six birthdays worth yet” Draco hissed pushing off the boy. 

Harry knew what he was talking about, It seemed like every time he showed up people flocked to him and left Draco alone and sad. Harry doesn’t mean to do it. It just happens no matter how hard he tries to avoid it. He thought of ways to get the attention back on Draco but his efforts fell short as no one listened to the boy when he was engaged in the conversation. Harry even tried hanging around him at his parties, but the boy is so infuriating to be around. Draco had a sharp tongue between those lips and even though he wanted to bite it, it wasn’t worth the trouble. Whatever Harry did intentionally, or not the blond boy had something to say on it. Whatever He had accomplished Draco would pass it off as easy and try to do it as well, which resulted in multiple injuries. 

He would sneer” easy potter watch!” and would pout and scream “Why’d you let me do it, potter, you’re supposed to my protector” as he got his paper cut wrapped.

Along with that Harry could almost count all the times he had watched him humiliate others. Remembering the girl whose father worked at the ministry made a dire mistake. He could recall Draco reading the paper out loud for everyone at the small gathering to hear. He had spit on her name and embarrassed her family further. Or the boy that dropped his family heirloom at the park. Draco had picked it up and set it on the highest post on the field. These where things Harry called being rude stuck up bitch, but to Draco, it was a warning to everyone who thought they were worth Harrys while. Admittedly he got a kick off flying the boy's heir up on that pole, especially because it was his first time flying and he practically mastered it first try.

And boy did he like to tease Harry in more ways than. Harry remembered going through puberty and having pop-ups every now and then. Draco, unfortunately, would see and laughed “what a vile thing, how small potter a shame really” When the time came Harry made the best out of pointing out Dracos smaller one the upcoming year. They went on like that poking fun at each other when the other had an unfortunate appearance. And as they got older it turned into making, the other have such things. Those were the only times where they hated each other's company as much as they liked it. When they did, it was the only time they fully liked the other but that was rare. 

Harry sighed.“Draco you can’t blame-” 

“Yes, I can!” Draco intervened anger clear in his voice and eyes. “If you wish to not have, attention send it away..I'm sick of you half-ass work Potter.”

“Don’t be a helpless child Draco you are too old for such behavior” Harry interjected stepping forward.

“I better make use or it since I practically didn’t have time for it as a child,” the smaller said stepping back “ unlike golden boy, Saint Potter.”

“Don’t”

“Don’t what talk about my feelings for once, just like you to shut out someone else's emotions” Draco accused taking on his superior posture.

“ Draco you know me better than that, I know you do so stop blaming me,” Harry said sternly stepping forward and grabbing Draco's hand. Forcing the boy's hand in his own face the older continued. “and I would advise your stop spitting on your name” Harry said smirking as the snake happily tightened around Draco’s finger. 

“And get used to Harry it's all you going to be all you have left to say, I just hope you say it as much as Potter… I’ll make sure of it” Harry added poking fun as the blond's cheeks began to burn with pink. Harry quite liked it.

“You bloody bastard! I- ” Draco begun humiliated but was shortly cut off by the door opening. 

 

Ron rearranged his books in his hand before looking up and stopping his movements. He first took in the fact that Draco was in the Gryffindor living quarters. Then he took in Harry who looked well pleased with Draco flustered hunched figure. Which lead him to take in the tight grip bestowed on his mate's arm. “ are you hurting him!” Ron asked taking several steps towards the pair before pulling Draco's arm free. 

“no, he wasn’t, just being a creature of dirt” Draco half-heartedly hissed before fixing his robes. He was humiliated yes, this will be etched into his mind for the rest of the day and ruin his mood, yes but he was still a Malfoy.

“ **I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself,** ” Draco said as he stepped back and made his way out of the horrendously decorated room. 

Harry huffed through his nose before turning his eyes to the extra body in the room. Ron noticed and now that his bravery was gon at the sight or the dead eyes he tried to hurry past to his bed. But Harry was quick and caught his arm.

“You’re a good friend” patting the scared teen on his shoulders with an approving smile. And with that Harry had left.


	7. семь

Draco couldn’t get away from the whispers in the halls as the dodgy rumors ran amock. Blaise spun around pulling his robe back upon his shoulder while he clutched his book in his hand. He leaned against the stone wall parallel of Draco who had his back pressed firmly against it. Ron stood in front of them with only a quill to keep his attention. He looked like he stayed up last night, the third time this week.

“Dragons? That's the first task?” The buzzed cut male questioned doubtfully.“ those things are dangerous and illegal.” 

“Hagrid says they're only misunderstood,” Ron said playing with the feather of his quill. “piss off weasel anything that's a walking fireplace is dangerous,” Blaise countered. 

“You are both stupid for believing a rumor started from the lips of a bloody Ravenclaw” Draco interjected voice dripped with annoyance. “ in case you’ve forgotten they aren’t really that smart.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean there's, not a chance.” Ron offered with a shrug. 

“A chance of what? Dumble-bore endangering the contestants and students alike” Blaise said as if Ron was stupid for suggesting it before he laughed a second after “now I’ve said it you and your shady source just might be correct”

“Why entertain this rubbish we still have a month to go before anything of this death wish is set in stone” Draco hissed. He was annoyed, everywhere in the halls to the lou there were talks of the Triwizard. They barely got past the first month of school, and everything was already becoming repetitive. Triwizard that, Harry bloody Potter this, he wanted it to stop. Even when he wasn't with Harry it felt like he was.

Draco had been avoiding his betrothed but that didn’t stop the git from stalking him at any given chance. Harry Admittedly had been doing quite a damn good job at it before his position was ruined by fangirls. The silver-eyed boy would be walking down the hall only to feel eyes on his every move. Turning he would find nothing until Harry was forced to return the corner due to the girls crowding his area. He found it amusing as they annoyed the older boy. He especially took great pleasure in disappearing from sight moments before Harry was released. 

It seemed Harry was keeping an eye on whom he mingled with and what they had to offer. Draco knew this because it was what Harry had told him after there unfortunate meeting in the dorms. 

“It's simply to make sure you are protected and not under the influence of others” it was a stab at what happened with Cedric that he was for sure. Mostly because of the howler that was sent from his father the mail day after. He remembered sitting wrapped in his curtains listening to his father speak down on him like he was some whore. Draco laid lazily gazing at the letter and thinking of ways to ruin Igors pretty little beard. Considering he knew this one he couldn’t blame on Harry- and that was after he tried to. Which caused a pile of thorned roses and expensive chocolates addressed to the Blond on his bed. 

 

_ I tried to get him not to tell, I'm sorry- _ **H.P**

 

But none of the less Draco wasn’t impressed. So Draco stuck to Ron's side because he seemed to be the only other person avoiding the Durmstraung population as a whole too. But that was simply because where those students where Viktor would probably pass by or make an appearance. And Ron wasn’t ready to face him in daylight yet. Facing him at night was all Ron needed for a day much less a week. 

It became apparent that the time zone change wasn’t the issue when the Quidditch player was kept awake. It seemed like he stayed awake just to guilt Ron into trying to find sleep quicker. Krum would sometimes talk to him, ask odd questions or him.

“You drink?” The seeker asked one-night seemingly out the blue. Ron’s face turned red as he coughed. 

“I did once don’t remembered much… apparently, I had a hell of a time.” Ron said before turning on his side to face the other upon hearing him chuckle. Krum laid on his back with his hands behind his head as his muscle seemed to flex. “You?”

“No... I want to remember” Viktor answered gazing at the fifth year who was wrapped in his covers.

September nights went on like that, the two having easy conversation as Ron's fears faded little by little.  Most when Ron was incredibly knackered he will drive into bed without a second thought. Then there were nights where he would catch a glimpse of Viktors toned arms or abs and stay awake a little longer to his running thoughts.

It got worse when it seemed he was sleeping without a shirt on purpose. Harry throwing curious glances at his friend when he started getting naked at any given moment, let alone started having bags under his eyes. Viktor was a health freak when it came to not getting his proper nine hours of sleep. 

But no matter the case it was taking many tolls on Ron, he was a 15-year-old boy going through puberty for Merlin's sake. He was beginning to blush like schoolgirl around the figure in daylight where he can clearly see him lighting up. So when the month change into October Ron had been separating himself, farther and father, away from the older boy in daylight.

 

“Don’t get your knickers in such a twist mate… If it really bothers, you let's talk about Halloween eh” Blaise offered searching the two for hints of excitement, only Ron met his excited gaze. Draco has never been fond- allowed to partake- of muggle events so he grew up to not find them interesting. His parents opting to go down to the graves and dance with the spirits that were allowed freedom. 

“Seamus is throwing a do that night 5th and up only.” 

“Yes! Cause 17 and 18-year-olds like partying with 16 and 15-year-old kids” Draco said with a dull look. “ I will not be attending” Ron scratched the back or his head with a look as if he was weighing the pros and cons on his next sentence. He let out a rough cough before he stood a little farther from the blond.

“Right, They do if it's seamus who’s throwing it, plus he needs you there” Ron nudged Draco quickly before moving a couple steps back. Draco was confused and not up for the redhead's games. 

“What are you implying?” Draco questioned kicking himself off the wall. Ron stepped back once more. 

“Seamus told me that Cedric might have said he wouldn’t come if you weren’t present, and” He released another cough ”he might have also mentioned Harry needing to come as well” Ron rushed out.

“ I’m for sure not going to that tossers party now” Draco said before turning to make hast down the hall. Ron followed quickly after with Blaise shortly behind the pair. “ fuck the party it's not like he needs them there”

“There two out of 6 of the coolest kids in school! They need to be there if others are going to show” Ron said as voice broke.

“Oh goodie get the other four then” Draco said as he continued to walk away from the task.

“ Oh come on! It's not as if you've been assigned Viktor Krum” Ron said exasperatedly. The sudden change made Draco stop as he suddenly turned on his friend. A smirk graced his lips as he looked at the other. 

“You?” Draco wheezed. “ My boy, what have your been doing these past nights?” Draco implied as both him and Blasie began poking at him.

“Nothing, we are just roommates that's all!” Ron yelped as Blasie jabbed his side.

“ Oh, I'm aware.. But I have no knowledge of skin shown especially by you Lover Boy” the Slytherin teased. 

“show em a freckled shoulder mate?”

“A collarbone?”

“Maybe bent over and showed some ars-” 

“Sod off you poisonous snakes!” Ron yelled blushing as he turned to escape the accusations. 

“ Oh, Merlin Kr-” Ron ducked his head and try to walk away -a little- faster from the boys who were shamelessly moaning. 

He turned the corner and was grabbed by the arm or a passing figure. “ Ron are you alright? you're red,” the thick accent asked. Ron's face went aflame as Blaise's moan of the seeker's name reached his ears. He refused to look up and acknowledge anything as the hand loosened. He probably looked like a right fool. 

“Oh, he’s alright mate.” Blaise answered for the embarrassed boy after he righted himself and slapped Ron's shoulder with an evil smirk. “ and although I would love and sip the tension I have study” he said as he made his way to the library. 

This was Malfoys chance to slip away but he was caught short when a voice called. “Harrys looking for you” Krum supplied to the blond before looking back to the redhead.

“Come show me the lake.” 

 

_ I made a mistake- Draco/Ron are in their fifth year and are both 15, Viktor is  17 and Harry is 18 (however there are 18r olds in their 7th year due to odd birthdays) i might write in odd birthdays for the characters. _

_ Also, the coolest kids are the Weasley twins, Cedric, Harry, Krum, And fleur if your were wondering  _

_ I’m not gonna lie this chapter was ass and the next will probably be better. _


	8. восемь

He knew he was there before his dingy combat boots penetrated his vision. He was in the courtyard writing down potions as he waited for at least one of his friends to be free. He refused to study with Hermione, especially with Blaise stuck alongside her. So he set up camp under a tree that he may or may not have punked a group of 1st-year Hufflepuffs from.

“Your chap whisked mine away” Draco drawled as he lazily wrote down the after-effects of the potion. His fine cursive swooping across the page as if it was magic. 

“He acting a bit odd isn’t he?” it was said like a question but Draco knew that's not what Harry intended. “Well let me keep you company.”

Harry sat firmly against Draco's side as he peered down at his paper. “Potions? That's a -” 

“What is it Harry? the younger said frustrated as he set his things aside in order to turn to the intruding git. But his shoulders sagged as he was presented with a container that held the distraction of Dracos rage. Just like Harry hoped it would when he picked it out.

“Is that toffee pudding?” The Slytherin queried. 

“Oh, this? I picked it up from Honey Dukes, foolish of me because I'm on a strict die-” Harry didn’t get to finish as the pudding was snatched from his loose grip in a second. He was proceeding with great success as Draco gladly took it and opened it only to frown. Harry smiled before bringing out the spoon from the pocket of his coat. He suffered through the hot day wearing it just to hold the supplies he needed. The boy gleamed at him once more before he began to indulge his sweet tooth.

“I was thinking we could perhaps” Harry started slowly “go get more if you’d like.”

Draco didn’t answer as he continued eating the sticky sweet ignoring its past owner entirely. 

“It wasn’t my fault dragon” Harry sighed.

“Oh, I know, if it was you I wouldn’t have got in trouble considering no one can read that horrendous dialogue you call writing.” Draco laughed as he took another bite of the sweet. “I’m just wondering where you got the bollocks to ask such a thing.” 

“Draco I want to treat you to a date”

“I'm not permitted off grounds.” 

“With me you are”

“I don’t have clothes for common use.”

“I’ll lend you some.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Why not!” Harry said frustratingly.

“Because then I’ll have to act like I enjoy your company and listen to what you say, Merlin forbid that witch skeeter is lurking,” Draco said licking some of the syrup or his thumb. 

“Yes, Merlin forbid you act civil and decent” Harry seethed at the difficult blond.

“What's your case Potter?“ Draco disputed as he sat the empty container off to his side. “Do you wish to actually date?” 

“Of course I do, you’re mine and I want you to feel like it, I know I haven’t been the best but we have to try,” Harry said scratching his head. 

“What really brought this on potter?” Draco hissed he wanted the frank truth and nothing else. Draco looked up and gave him a sharp stare before he picked his teeth with his tongue. 

“The thought of not being happy with you, we only have a year until I graduate barely even that-”

“ shut up” Draco hissed.

“No! We have to tal-”  Before Harry could continue another pair of shoes entered his vision.

“Draco, can I have a moment?”

 

 

The lake moved in small ripples as the sun shined against it emitting sparkles to flicker on its surface. The sky was filled with blue and pink as the huge clouds moved steadily through it. The tiny rocks underneath Ron’s shoe crunch and grinded together as he walked. It was warm and bearable now that Ron didn’t have his robes weighing him down.

“This is it” Ron stood at the edge of the gravel that met the lake. The air felt good going in and out of his lungs and he felt calm. It wasn’t common for Ron to go down to stare at the water but when he did it was quite calming.

“It's pretty” It was odd hearing such a thick voice speak about something being pretty. 

Viktor stepped up next to Ron only a foot away as he breathed out. And Ron felt comfortable standing in silence looking out at the vast ripples ripping through the water. He felt less fear than his first night standing in the door of the dorm and wondering if he would survive this year. 

“You enjoy it here?” Viktor asked moments later. 

“Of course my friends make it enjoyable, even if their all gits” Ron laughed shaking his head. 

“Tell me about them” Krum wanted to know everything about the boy he wanted to understand. 

“ Well, when I first got here, I was a mess of course but I met Hermione on the train by chance- she was looking for a frog your know. But I hated her but decide later on she was just looking out for me even if my study wasn’t her business. But then I hung around Dean and Seamus, right gits they are lost my candy sack to abet “ Ron went on explaining how he met everyone and how they became apart or school experience. How much they were there for him and didn’t turn him away even with his frustrated outburst and accusations. They didn’t mind his faults, so he didn’t mind theirs.

“I remember sneaking out and Draco would always be there to snitch, he always knew where we were too, took us weeks until we found him stalking us, he would almost never get in trouble with us he opted on snitching to Snape knowing he’ll get off… still does sometimes I wonder what else he’ll do by grad” Ron smiled all though was quite the knob head he was one of Rons closest friends.

A hard expression had crossed Viktor’s face before he turned to the younger boy. Ron turned towards him as well confused at the sudden shift in atmosphere. 

“You do know Draco is not returning come next year correct.”


	9. девять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS DOESN'T SUCK

“Excuse me?’ It hunged in the air as his stance tightened and the surprise resting in his chest started to tingle into something unpleasant. 

“You didn’t know” Krum quizzed.“ Draco’s study is being dropped after Harry Graduates, come summer...he’s coming back to Russia.”

“They're just taking him out like that! He has two years left! what about N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s” Ron pressed shifting his hands dramatically. “They're just dropping him?’

“There's no need. He’ll have a strong husband-who could’ve provided for him since he was 1 no education was ever needed” Viktor spoke shrugging as if it was common knowledge.“ He was lucky he was allowed one.” 

That put a bitter taste in Ron’s mouth as his chest was hit with several daggers at the words. He said it like it was the most common thing to do to someone. Did he think the same way, did he believe that his betrothed shouldn’t be allowed a mere education? He didn’t feel pleasant anymore, at peace with the silence. It wasn’t until Ron started his way back to the castle that Viktor had caught on to his words. Reaching out to the youngest and once again seizing him by the arm more gently.

“I don’t agree, but it's the way these things work,” Viktor said as he released a harsh breath turning his head away as his jaw clenched. He breathed a couple more times before his vacant eyes met back with Ron’s “ I have uneasily watched this since it was practically in the making and inadvertently seen many faults. And I wish I could’ve stepped in, in moments I didn’t but I can’t and before you decide on how to go about this learn you can’t either.”

Ron flexed his arm a little to inform the other of how hard their grip had gotten. Viktor relinquished his hand quickly “Sorry.” 

A giggle was heard in the distance as Ron peered around the other to discover a hoard of girls down their path. They all giggled and poked each other as they stared at the back of the seeker. He turned to look at the onlookers before directing his attention back to Ron. He inclined his head towards the path back to school before setting off. Ron followed shortly after jogging a few seconds to catch up to Viktor. 

“I want you to tell me” Ron commanded before he saw the older peer down at him.“ please” 

Krum looked at him for a few moments before he sighed,“ I tell you…You tell no one.” 

He gestured to a blouder a foot away as they made their way over to take a seat. The sun had dimmed as the clouds had covered over it and gleaming water lost its light. The girls that were ways down from them had now gotten closer, close enough he could make out each house they came from. Luckily they were still a distance away as they settled down on the rock. It didn’t take long until Viktor began the gist of his mate's marriage.

“I assume you know when this began and why” He waited for the redhead to shake his head before he started again.

“ I Knew Harry when we were practically still  **detsas** … I’ve watched him growing up into preteens and adulthood, and all that time I’ve known him I could exclusively tell you how straight Harry is” Ron expected that much it wasn’t like Harry had given off those vibes. 

“The two had been assigned hours and dates to communicate when and how and what was expected of both...Easy thinking it was what was expected of them by marriage, but it was a way to condition them into loving each other. But it indeed didn’t work, at least for Harry” Viktor leaned back on his palms as his jacket stretched with the movement.

“Draco’s whole life has been based around Him, if he had schooling it was because Harry vouched for him, any birthday where he even got to do something he liked it was due to Harry… It got to the point where Draco would actually be a little happy to see him because he knew something would go his way but that was a ten percent chance out of a thousand. He related Harry to all the things going right in his world. He was his angel in the dark and someone living Draco's life it wasn’t very hard to.”

Ron’s shoulders sagged at the realization of where this story was going. “you watched Draco fall in love with him.” 

Krum nodded “ **Da** ”

“I watched Harry grow on him underneath the insults and jabs and there were moments I saw Harry warm up to them, not mind so much- it was like the beginning of a friendship. And Harry begun to want this for himself could see himself with him happy. But Harry got fed up over the routines- the life people desired him to mold into… Harry’s never been fawned of being a model of someone else’s expectations so..he acted out”He gave a slight shrug.

“ Like I said Harry’s never been attracted to boys outside of Draco and what he was brought up to love He wanted a female He wanted beautiful women who didn’t have to get pregnant by potions, someone with long hair a delicate smile he wanted someone like his Mother- a picture girl. So he looked about for one” 

“He didn’t get someone knocked right?” Ron wavered as his chest felt like it was dropping.

“No but he did encounter a girl, she had fallen victim to one of dragons insults and got her feelings hurt, a 15 yr old hurting at the words or 13 yr old” Viktor let out a snort before he continued “ he consoled her like he did many of Draco's victims .. Fell in “love” with her and _ embraced _ her like he done Draco... he was as vivid as a Casanova for months” Viktor brought a hand up and swept it in front of him like a falling star, smiling grimly at the memory of his beaming friend.

“But she belonged to a wealthy family that was intertwined with the Malfoy-Potter circle, so come Dracos “social” birthday she spit raging fire in his face in front of everyone and as quick as that her family had been no better than death eaters. From then there were no more dates, calls, expectations to follow- I begun to think the marriage was called to a halt after that uncomfortable night” 

Draco spent his birthdays at Hogwarts after that and refused to return home for any given holiday. He imperfectly knew Harry would be there and refused to fall victim once again. He found solace in the Weasley's who would take him on Thanksgiving and Blaise who would bring him to Paris for Christmas. His outraged father would fume but Narcissa refused to make her child suffer.

It was problematic dealing with Harry as he searched for ways right his wrongs as he does because he’s quite stubborn. As he sent off mid age Dragons to bear loads of chocolates and sorry's every day. At school, he would wear out the soles of his shoes pacing the concrete of the courtyard. Konk his head on random objects when he practically remembered how stupid he was. And Viktor had observed Harry’s doorstep and owl for two years alongside him waiting for the ring to show up. He knew Harry regretted it but he didn’t hearten him for his faults, finding comfort in such things only offers reassurance to the wrong thing. Harry would fix this on his own without anyone's help. 

It inevitably took 2 critical years before he saw the boy once again at the Quidditch world cup. Draco had entered the minister's box before his father and made a turn to exit. He felt the grip on his forearm as his father turned him straight back around and forced him forwards. Harry lifted his head as he looked up to see who was causing the noise before he abruptly pushed the plush chair out to stand awkwardly. Draco blatantly ignored him and ducked behind the old bags standing around in elaborate robes. He was so impelled to get away he barely had time to duck the floating tray of Fairy wine. He had looked behind him to gauge the area before he ran into him. 

“Hey,” Harry warily gleamed his accent more accustomed to English than it had been several years past. His hair had been long and curly for the summer before he had to shave it once again as his glasses were pressed to his bows. Harry never really like the using spells on his sensitive eyes, they always left them uncomfortable and twitchy so when summer came he reverted to his glasses. Draco always likes his glasses; he’s always liked everything about potter. 

That thought alone only fueled him as he crooked his arm back and swung furiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may or may not be more to the story but I hope this chapter didn't suck.
> 
> Also, this just might be a super long book since it has to show the progression of both relationships and I don't want to do major time skips and leave chunks out. So the task and balls and shit are gonna be a long wait but the successors were already chosen because I forgot to add that in I might flashback to it.


	10. десять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAMMAR ONCE AGAIN!!
> 
> I just want to skip to the yule ball so I could crush you guys.

“Finnigan? What do you want?” Draco’s voice couldn’t get any more annoyed at the chuffed looking boy in front of him. He looked a like a “frat boy who would show up to class drunk” as Ron had put. Seamus smiled at him as he rocked back on his feet before smiling and nodding at Harry. “I was wondering if you’ve made your mind up about the shindig” Bugger.

“Shindig? What shindig” Harry voiced searching between the two as Draco’s glare at the boy hardened. 

“I'm ashamed to inform you Finnigan but a hard no” Draco had been set up he might have said no but now that Harry knows of it he’ll surely be dragged along. 

“Well, it's a Halloween party lad” Seamus expressed ignoring the blonds words as he took to talking to Harry, an easy target. 

“Halloween? Sounds fun Draco why don’t we go?” Harry asked, turning his attention back on the boy.

“Because I don’t want t-”

“Marvelous go together! Get a real knock at the couples costumes” Seamus said smiling comically. “I’ll see you there,” he called before turning and tripping on himself. Draco sniggered as Harry made a move to help the boy, but just as he fell he popped back up. He shook himself back in his right mind before continuing to walk on. 

“I’m not going Potter” Draco hissed gathering his things to once again find peace. 

“what, why not? And what's up with this Potter nonsense,“ Harry asked following after his fiance. Draco didn’t indulge in him anymore as he quickly walked to his dorms to get away from his aimless talking. It wasn’t until he slammed the door in Harry's face before sighed happily. Until the door opened to a wincing Harry clutching his nose. 

“old habits die hard I see.” 

“All well deserved” Draco spat throwing his books on his bed before fixing the Bulgarian with a hard glare.“Now, what are you doing in my room?"  Draco said watching as the older leaned against the door. Desperately try as he may his fingers twitched violently with want to grab his wand and hex the chuckling boy peering down at him. 

“I was given a password” he shrugged before moving closer and watching the smaller stumble backwards. “Shouldn't you be training to face your inevitable death?” the blond asked glaring up at the older boy. 

“I have a month or so, Igor can wait” Harry moving past the boy and sitting down on his finance’s bed.“Right now I’m trying to take my fiance on a date.”

“You don’t deserve it” Draco was standing firm and no matter how much he wanted to give in -purely for the chocolate- he refused. He didn’t owe him a date no matter if it harmed both or them, in the end, he wasn’t going to the weak one. 

Harry sighed “Don’t you think I know that?"

“No, I don’t, quite frankly I think you never will” Draco finished as his voice escalated with every word. He looked down at his feet as he basked in the silence. He wanted badly to right his sins, but they were not his to fix. He knows he should give him another go, make it easier for the both of them while Harry was still trying. Even after so long Draco couldn’t bring himself to forgive and forget. Harry had made him feel playful as they shot back and forth at each other. Made him feel a little bit better about this ordeal like he could live with it. 

But he made his blood boil as he heard Harry huff out a sigh before mumbling agitated in Bulgarian. “What did you say” it came out as a hiss as Draco shot his head up to look to see Harry rubbing his face frustratingly. 

“I said, you're so difficult,” Harry said, now looking back at him. “ I’ve been trying for the past three years to appease you, and you still decide I do not suffice” 

Draco mind flashed back to all the lessons he had taken to play Quidditch. All the bloody language classes, all the begging, and bargaining he’d done for Harry. All the times he had learned what interested him to seem more pleasing. All the times he bit his tongue till it bled because the Bulgarian wanted silence. All the things he had done, all the years, all his life. 

He was boiled with rage as he looked on to him “ What do you fucking expect!”Draco yelled angrily before shaking his head.“Get out, just fucking get out,” he expressed his voice shaking with anger.

“What? Why are you angry?" Harry asked confused. 

“Because for once in your bloody life take into account that you weren’t the only one forced into this!” Draco yelled as his voice began breaking. 

“Right,” Harry said before getting up and making his way to the door. “sorry” 

And as the door clicked closed Draco felt cold again. 

 

He now sat in the shared common room as his friends bickered around them. His mood had gone sour for the rest of the day, and he refused to engage in something that would make him angrier. It's been a few minutes since Draco had originally taken a seat on the couch and his friends knew he needed time. All but Ron, who joined him but a few minutes after, a look of empathy on his face before slipping a paper towards him. Draco confused had taken the note before gently unfolding it out of sight from the others. He skimmed it quickly before jolting up and flinging it in the fire a foot away. 

“Ron, may I speak with you” Draco commanded more than asked as their friends watched on as Draco exited the room with Ron. And Draco kept walking and walking before they were down by animal sheds.

“What the fuck was that?" Draco hissed turning on his friend. 

“I simply asked when you were going to tell them nothing else, but seeing as you so heated you obviously know what I was reoffering to.” Ron said coming closer to his friend as he watched him hug himself. And when Ron's arms wrapped around him when he began crying. 

“Viktor told you” Ron could only nod as he tightened his hold on his sobbing friend. He knew everything that happened to him today was crashing back on him. Ron wanted to cross the dining hall as he watched him from afar but abstained from it. He knew Draco needed reassurance in a private setting. 


	11. одиннадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again grammar and shit. I hope its Good tho. Also there's a lot of laughter I know.

Jack-o-lanterns floated around the hall as the students chattered away. It was bright due to all the candles and torches but just as stuffy. Body against body as kids tugged and nudged their friends. Some with jittery fingers that couldn’t contain how they were feeling at the moment. One could even feel excitement bubbling in the air as the older kids chuckled and whispered about what was to come after the meal. Today was Halloween and Seamus Finnigan's Big Bash. It was wildly known across the school even the teachers knew but paid a blind eye. They allowed the students off campus most going back home to see deceased relatives while the others stayed. They allowed underclassmen field trips to a more magical trick or treating event while the older kids roamed free to cause havoc. Which is exactly what they did. 

Ron and Draco walked alongside their friend group as they watched others rushing in the forest around them. Their eyes caught on every fur jacket that snuck around them. Personally, it's been a good month for Ron it seemed he and Viktor were getting closer the more they hung around the other. Viktor even taking to hanging around him and his friends, thankfully without the presence of Harry. Ron started falling for him even harder, his smiles striking Ron in the chest like an arrow. Harry and Draco admittedly tentative relationship got progressively worse over the past two weeks. Harry had stopped stalking him, which was a win for Draco but a lose for him when he reverted to hanging around his own friends. Who hung around Beaubaxton and foolish Hogwarts girls, all of which loved touching Harry. Who didn’t seem to mind the attention from them, at least when Draco was around. Whenever Draco was in sight, he would encourage the girls. And when they crossed, each other in the halls harry would expect the “get out of my way potter” that was spat on him. Ron upon bringing up the twos ignited feud, Viktor merely had advised Ron. “They both play quite dirty so expect the worse” and had dropped it shortly after. So when they had entered the tent sitting in the lone forest both had already suspected Harry would be stood by the entrance with his fan club. He dressed a werewolf with a clawed up shirt that exposed his abs. It was pretty basic, but it got the message across. His fan club, however, featured she-devils to bumblebees, two out of three showing skin.

Draco was a vampire; he had been forced to choose something, and that was the only thing that he could get away with that wasn’t hideous. He wore a black long sleeved button up and ripped skinnies, using a potion to sharpen the edges or his teeth and he was done. Ron had dressed up as a stormtrooper, something from a muggle movie or some lot. He was dressed in heavy white plastic with black underneath that caused his movements to be calculated. Draco got a pleasant laugh out of observing him put it on in his and Blaise's dorm. He had known that would be the only enjoyable thing about tonight. 

Ron knew too once he felt Draco tense up before he motioned them both over to the Game lounge in the next section of the tent. Bubbles floated out of the room as it red curtains were drawn back. There were two refreshment tables on either side of the room and several couches and open spaces. There laid couples sloppily snogging on the couch with tones of “dirty” board games on the coffee table. People gathered in circles around cards or bottles and cheered. They had walked past a 6th-year boy in his socks with only a witch hat to cover himself. And a 7th-year girl shaking her torso as she stripped off her corset. The room was hot with tension and made Draco itch at the smell or sex. And when Crabbe started to strip his trousers Ron grasped Draco's arm and made hast for the next room. “Defiantly not” he had said  shaking his head in disgust, reaching for the purple curtain. Music filled their ears as the bass hummed through their ears. 

“Bloody hell Seamus” Ron mumbled. 

Bodies danced around each other as the band played furiously on their instruments. The room smelled or mix body sweat but no one seemed to mind as they continued on dancing. The music loud around them as they stepped over fallen hats and discarded mummy bog roll. Draco was more or less disgusted as he watched the rowdy lot from his place at the refreshments. He needed quietness as he leaned into Ron and voiced he was going before he spat vile. Ron simply nodded not really hearing the other as he eyed the drinks. He had picked up one thinking it was water in the dark lighting, the room occasionally flashing with different colors as the strobe lights went off. He should’ve pushed it down, but he brought it to his mouth before taking a sip. Deciding it wasn’t so bad he continued on with it nodding his head along with the music. 

In the next section, Draco stood against the drapes of the tent as he watched as people conversed. He observed as all the house mingled together, the music and cheers from other rooms seemed to dampen and left the room bearable. He watched on as a Hufflepuff dressed in a white sheet with grass in hair talked about some car with an excited Gryffindor. These things always brought the houses together, but Draco knew once this party ended they wouldn’t spare a glance to each other. It almost made him sad watching the birth and death or friendships. He wondered if that would happen once he has left for good.

 

“Did you have punch?” a figure had set beside him on the loveseat as he looked over. Cedric was sat there with a full cup or punch in his left hand and a bright smile on his face. His hair was put up in a quiff, and sparkles adorned the roots of his hair and his face. “You looked lonely." 

“You look like you've spent a night with the fairies,” Draco said watching as glitter flaked off him. 

“muggle Vampire rage,” Cedric said offering another smile “I see you went more classic” 

“I suppose” Draco said eyeing his own quote on quote costume. 

“Punch?” the Hufflepuff said as he offered his cup. The curtains suddenly flew apart as a 7th-year girl ran through crying hysterically. Her face was purple and spotted green dots, her hair soon turning blue. The twins ran after her with a bowl of punch that looked like it had heavy tampering. Cedric looked down to his before setting it aside on the table with a grunt. “Nevermind then” 

Draco had laughed covering his mouth at the ordeal and Cedric. And Cedric's mood boosted just a little more as Draco's giggle turned into a full-on laugh. “You looked ridiculous,” he said through quick breaths of laughter. 

“Oh, I know, Cho forced me...Said I looked just like Edward” he finished in a dreamy voice which only fueled the others laugh. 

“You need to find new friends.” Draco snorted sobering up from his fit of laughter. 

“I’ve been told.” he said sprawling his arm on the back of the couch centimeters away from where Dracos elbow was propped up. 

Draco let a shy smile grace his face before he readjusted. “So what of you, are you training?’

“Of course, I have certain people to impress,” Cedric answered. “I'm sure he won’t be impressed if I come in second place.” 

Draco smiled. “I'm sure he’ll be impressed if you don’t die,” he said shrugging. “But that's just me.” 

“Noted” the older smiled. 

 

Viktor had just separated a boy off an uncomfortable girl before he heard it. “You call this a Jedi costume, this has a better chance of being a Jawa DIY.” 

He had turned to see a very drunk redhead angrily reprimanding a 6th-year boy on their costume. He looked disappointed and disgusted at the boy as he tsked and looked him up and down. Ron looked quite adorable and flustered as he stood there with a pout on his face and tapping his foot. He obviously put more thought in his costume than most of the party attendees put into their shoe choice. And it only made Viktor gush more behind his mask as he made his way over to the boy and the frightened 5th year. When he got close enough he grabbed Ron by his upper arm and simply dragged him away from the other. That caused Ron to struggle and release slurred curses. Viktor finally found a corner in the dark room before removing his mask. He had dressed up as Darth Vader a villain from the star wars series. Harry's father was a loyal fan and had hooked him and Harry along with him. 

“Viktor,” Ron said surprised righting himself quickly and trying to fix his plastic vest. “I didn’t know it was you, I quite like your costume, looks expensive, did you get a collector one, probably your super-rich, not to call you unhumbled.” He was rambling so cutely it sent butterflies through Viktor's chest as he watched as the boy flushed.

Maybe Viktor couldn’t help it anymore, but he found his eager lips pressed against the others. It was like a flash erupted through him the moment they touched. And one did as he carefully separated himself from Ron to see a boy dressed as a reporter standing there with a camera in his hand. It barely  took one look before the boy smashed it to the ground and left with his hands up. Viktor smiled after him before turning back to Ron to find him stunned with his eyes closed and rosy lips gently parted. Viktor brought his thumb up to gently caress his bottom lip as Ron gradually revealed his lovely eyes. 

“you look ill, need water,” Viktor said tilting his head towards another room putting a handout. "Come"

Ron slowly nodded before taking Viktor's gloved hand. But before they had left Viktor had swooped down to pick up the discarded developed picture of the two on the ground. He stood back up before flashing it at the spaced-out boy. “Memories, so you could remember” 

 

 

The two sat on the couch in a fit of infectious laughter as they traded words. Cedric had been feet away from Draco, in the beginning, had promptly shifted merely half a foot away. They knees knocked every time they leaned forwards in a fit of giggles. Cedric was actually great company, enlightening Draco of the troubles he had gotten into in the Hufflepuff house. Informing him of the time, they had snuck into the kitchens and ignited a food fight with the elves. Or that he was the 5th smartest in his year missing the Perfect's entry by only a point three. He was quite humorous and didn’t seem to mind how people regarded him. He was dipped in Glitter with mediocre fangs for Merlin's sake. Cedric was nothing Draco had imagined only perceiving him a jock who acted bashful to stay humble. But he was wrong to assume.

“We should play spin the bottle” Cedric offered with a cheeky grin. Draco had snorted before picking at a lone thread in the couch cushion. 

“Still the same horny Hufflepuff I reckon,” Draco said arching an eyebrow at the other. 

“nononono...I would have to disagree with you my good sir, Still the same horny Hufflepuff with a goal for courtship,” Cedric said leaning up from his slanted position. “And when does wanting a kiss to make someone horny?” he laughed. 

“It makes you horny because you’re suggesting spin the bottle, a game for horny teenage chaps, any other bloke would’ve just asked for a snog,” Draco said smiling as Cedric thought over the words. 

Cedric's tongue picked at his teeth before he nodded his head in understanding. “Ok… want to snog?” 

Draco had erupted into a chuckle as Cedric pondered him about what was so funny. The blonde would have answered if a drunk Ron didn’t catch his sight. Draco had excused himself once he saw his friend draped against Viktor looking like he was drugged up on something. Cedric, who was confused in the sudden change, had got up to follow him. They had made it up to them before Draco grabbed a hold of his friend causing Forcing Viktor to hand him over. 

“Ron? Ron? You alright mate,” Draco asked holding him upright. Ron's eyes looked dull as he stared at Draco. He slouched against his hold and seemed to be coming in and out of existence. 

“He alright?” Cedric asked behind him. 

“He drunk something” Viktor supplied watching as Draco shook his friend by the shoulders.“I don’t think that's a good idea,”

Draco continued asking if he was alright but Ron only looked back at him blankly before up chucking a strong liquid on Draco’s front. The room filled with o’s and ew's as Ron's stomach continued its assault on Draco. Causing Viktor to jump back once and Cedric, who stood a foot behind Draco, had taken in a sharp gasp.

“Oh, my gods” Draco said with a wavy voice as it began to soak through his clothes. He just bloody did that. Oh my god.

“I feel much  better ” Ron slurred rubbing bile from his bottom lip and chin. 

“I-i-i'm going to bloody kill you,-I’m going fucking kill you, I swear to Merlin,” Draco muttered in shock. 

“You both should get changed,” Cedric said shyly patting Dracos dry shoulder. “quickly”

 

Harry had just broken away from his group of fans and searched for refuge. He almost regretted indulging them, but he needed the distraction. They made up his lack of touch and indulgent. Asked about his day and actually wanted to have conversations with him. Sometimes he wished his fiance could be like that, but Draco hated him and he hated Draco. And sure maybe Harry had to do with that but Draco's trying so hard to keep himself spiteful and it feels like Harrys standing in place every time he tries to run to the finish line. I mean he made a mistake sure but what was expected or him. He was a straight teenage boy was he supposed to do? Not think with his prick? 

Harry suddenly frowned every time he tried to justify it he only sounded worse and worse. He just needed something to take his mind off things. So when Cho bumped into him what else was he going to do but indulge in an awkward conversation with who would’ve been an old friend. He used to like her, as much as any of his other casanovas but he had a schoolgirl crush for her. She was cool and sweet and her perfume used to dance around him. But Harry could never match her movements, tripping on his feet to run after her but she was too fast. But when he had finally caught her, she had tied his laces together and betrayed him. In short, she had also more or less ruined the finish line he worked so hard to get to for Draco. But even though he was deeply betrayed, he still couldn’t help but remember. 

“Harry!” she said surprised. 

“Cho,” He said tipping back in forth on his feet. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and looked to his side. It felt wrong being there with her, it felt deeply awkward. 

“How do you like the party?” Cho questioned. “I mean I know you don’t like them much”

“Now why’s that” Harrys eyes cut to hers as he clenched his jaw just a little tighter. 

“Harry-”

“Nevermind I shouldn’t be cruel to you, you owed me nothing...you owed it to Draco” Harry said, Cho flinched back at the harsh words. “Have you seen him?”

“He apparated with Cedric a few minutes ago” She answered. Harry scrunched his eyebrows at her, confused on why Draco ignored his clear instruction and was with him regardless. From his knowledge, he assumed she was dating that boy when he had first arrived. But after he saw how he had held Draco like he was his, Harry knew he couldn’t be trusted. So once again he asks himself why the fuck Draco was with him.

“Apparated to where?” his voice was stern and used in a slow manner, so Cho understood the effect of her words. 

She Quickly tried to explain it dawned to her what Harry was thinking. “Draco had bile on him, so I assume his dorms”Harry's fist clenched as he nodded briefly at her. He had turned to leave before Cho hesitantly put a reassuring hand on the Bulgarians arm. He paused and slowly turned looking at the hand on his arm. “I admit Cedric does quite fancy him, but I can tell you he’s not stupid. He knows better” there was a hint or doubt laced in her words but none or the less she pressed on.“He’s not a threat. you shouldn't treat him so”

The Bulgarian fixed her with a hard glare before tugging his arm out of her grasp. “The moment he touched Draco he was a threat”

 

Viktor stumbled through the forest back to the castle with a sack of deadweight attached firmly to his side. He had left with the boy as soon as Draco had apparated. Ron had gotten worse after his shaking and Viktor had decided it was time for sleep. The boy in tow, however, whined about not getting to party anymore and how he wanted another drink. He began whining so much it showed in his actions as he dug his heels in the dirt. Viktor had drug him a few feet before Ron had firmly plopped his ass on the floor. Viktor had looked at him firmly knowing Ron could see him through the light of the moon. 

“Get up” he commanded flicking his finger in an up motion. It didn’t sway the boy, however, as he shyly coiled into himself with a pout on his face. 

Viktor huffed tapping his foot angrily on the ground before quickly walking the 3 feet to the pouting 5th year. Ron, however, matched the movements as he scurried back from him. The seeker paid this no mind as he finally reached the boy. He grabbed a hold of Ron's arms before lifting the struggling boy from the ground. 

“Don’t walk fine, I carry than” and with that, he had hoisted the boy over his shoulder. It caused an unmanly noise to leave him as his world turn upside down. Ron had quickly covered his mouth as a wave of nausea hit him. He refused to throw up on the olders arse. So he held it down even as he swayed and bobbed along with Viktor fast pace. And by the time they reached his dorms he felt slightly better. That was until Viktor slung him on his stiff bed. 

Ron grumbled in dull pain as Viktor smiled before flicking a piece or hair out of Ron's eyes. “Go shower you smell, like a goat.” 

“I don’t want to” Ron mumbled unmoving in his current stance, he was bloody tired. 

“Ron,” Viktor said disapproving. Ron's vivid eyes snapped open as he took in the older with a peculiar look. 

“Did you just say my name” Ron knew he did, and it left an odd spark in him. This was the first time such a thing has happened. Sure Ron had called him Viktor and sometimes Krum to his face but Viktor never verbally announced his name. 

Viktor smiled down at him before sitting comfortably beside the sprawled out figure. He nodded before gently moving his fingers through the other's flowing locks. Krum knew he wasn’t going to get a shower out of the boy at this point, so he waited until Ron droop at the feeling or his fingers. He let a Scourgify escape his lips before he detached himself fully from the 5th year. 

When small snores could be heard Viktor stood back up before pulling the picture from his pocket. He smiled fondly at the flash bleached photo before gently setting it next to the boy. Hoping maybe he’ll remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its dare


	12. двенадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make a separate story for Viktor and Ron. I can't do both stories as I tried too. But I still want to continue with their relationship. I may also make a Cedric and Draco one, who knows.

Harry’s leather boots had thudded against the wood floor as soon as the dormitory door Clicked closed. He apparated in the middle of the room, landing between the two walls lined with four-poster beds. From his knowledge only Draco, Blaise and Theodore occupied this room leaving one extra bed. The room much like the Gryffindor rooms was spacious and decorated with only Slytherin pride. The window curtains were Green velvet and tied aside in order to expose the night sky. The walls next to each bed housed a thick dresser that had trinkets and clothes thrown over it. All but Draco’s who rather die than live like a pig. But Harry wasn’t here to study the interior of the dark room. 

Unlike most other houses the wealthy Slytherin’s had furniture and en-suite bathrooms added into their living quarters. So when Harry heeded the telltale sign or the faucet running he shed his jacket and strew his jacket over the couch sitting in the corner. His shoes came off moments later and laid on the ground feet apart as he dropped the last one on the floor near the bathroom door. He had taken a moment to lift his tattered shirt over his head before he opened the door.

The room was hazy with steam and loud from the water as it splattered against it's surface. The bathroom was a dark theme and only bore the light of a few candles. The walls were painted with a moving picture of snakes in the forest. The ones on the floor slithering away from the newcomer as the one in a tree wrapped around a branch too achieve a better look. Against a wall laid a black sink with a Vanity mirror. Draco’s ring laid slithering around a silk green hanker chief. It happily slithered over and around Harry’s ring when he placed it down. He merely took a moment to peer at himself before shucking his pants and boxers. He flung them alongside the soiled clothing he presumed was soaked in bile. He cracked the window open to relieve some of the steam than turned to walk over to the shower. Harry reached out for the knob to the shower door before unlatching it and stepping in.

“He more worth it than I thought.” Harry said winding his arm around Draco’s waist until his back was against Harry’s chest. The water was scorching, burning through his skin but he didn’t utter a word about it.

Draco, who was scrubbing the second skin off his chest only scoffed at the accusation. “If you’re going to interrupt my bathing be useful and do my back”

“Tell me, does he know you’re spoken form,” Harry stressed rubbing the soap over his hands before dragging them over Draco’s back.“Or does he have a death wish-”

“Not nearly as big as yours.”

“Because if he does I’ll gladly grant it.” Harry completed, his hands now clinching Draco’s sides.

Draco overlooked him and instead moved to his arms and began scrubbing them. Draco wasn’t interested in what Harry had to say knowing it’ll turn into an argument and he wasn’t interested in that. His attention solely on scrubbing he bile from his soul. Plus he already cried enough this school year alone. Therefore, the most efficient option was to act as if he wasn’t even there, much less talking. But Harry knew that was what the blond was doing. He wouldn’t allow that as he began to mumble out the words.

“These girls are insistent aren’t the-” 

“Maybe if you stopped your little on the pull they wouldn’t so much as look from afar. But I wouldn’t place it past them and or you” Draco Raged, spinning on Harry the soap washing away as the stream hit his back. He had dropped his rage and made a move to push Harry. His attempt, however, was futile as Harry captured his wrist.

“Oh Dragon you were actually listening.” The Bulgarian smiled down at him. Draco was fuming as he released the slippery hold Harry had on him. “Must you consistently be an insufferable prat, an arse, a bloody knob head?”

“So it's only ok when you’re the one being a bitch?” The moment Draco’s eyes sparked with venom Harry knew he had gone too far. Draco never really enjoyed the phrase, and it always caused a violent reaction. Harry regretted it before it barely escaped his mouth. But Draco’s reply came faster than his apology could have ever managed to escape his mouth.

“So I take it. It's only ok when you find a home in another. I'm terribly sorry I wish I’d known before I offered to spread-.”

“Don’t” He was already angry beyond belief at the mere thought and riled to the point of tracking the boy down. He didn’t need Draco to fuel that fire. “I’m sorry let's just drop it”

“I quite like where this conversation is going. Why must you always end it when it gets to real for you?”The blond gave a poke to the elder’s chest from his restrictions. 

But Harry didn’t pay any mind to the question instead twisted him back around by his shoulders. He picked up the fallen rag before properly washing the blonds red back. “Finish washing”

Draco bit the inside of his cheek the stream filled the silence in the room. He occasionally wiped the water away that gathered on his face and pushed his hair back to avoid dripping. But he remained still as the rag was moved across his skin. Harry gently washed his back before moving to the other parts in his range. He moved from the dip of his back to his hips. It was until the rag intentionally touched his arse before Draco snatched it back with a hiss. “Keep your grimy paws away from me.”

Harry laughed delightedly. “You still refuse” he observed as Draco faced him in order to clean it himself. Harry fondly remembers when he wouldn’t give such acts a second thought. To think it was about a year ago when he had the opportunity handed to him. He knows not to hold his breath for such an opportunity again but he always found joy in teasing the other.

“You still foolishly expect” Draco sneered before turning off the faucet, all soap washed from his body.

“I have yet to wash,” Harry said just as Draco made an attempt to exit.

“Right,” he said gently before turning back around and turning the stream back on. “Enjoy.”

“You won’t aid me, what am I too dry with?” Harry questioned teasingly as he watched as Draco carefully wrapped a green towel around his waist. It had a snake crest embroidered on it and was probably more expensive than a coat made from actual fur.

After the towel was secured, he walked to the sink before detaching his ring from the mighty horns of Harry's stag. When it tightened around his finger, he turned to view at Harry. “Should’ve thought of that before you invited yourself into my shower.”

 

 

 

**_I think I'm going to make a separate story for Viktor and Ron. I can't do both stories as I tried too. But I still want to continue with their relationship. I may also make a Cedric and Draco one, who knows._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make a separate story for Viktor and Ron. I can't do both stories as I tried too. But I still want to continue with their relationship. I may also make a Cedric and Draco one, who knows.


	13. тринадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a shitty chapter!

“So you went off with Cedric. How scandalous of you”

“Shove it, Pansy” He wasn’t bit about the rumors, mildly salted yes but it was bound to happen. He was, however, quite happy those slimy gits left out the part where he was target practice. He'd rather no on know about that part. He shivered at being called "puke boy." It would be charming, however, if the scandal was kept between the students. But he knew better than to expect it too. Instead, some 6th-year girls decided to pass around a handful of dirty notes about it. Which his Godfather happily plucked from their hands. He had peered at them ready to embarrass them into obedience but grimaced and eradicated them. Even though Snape promptly disintegrated his batch, several were going around in every classroom and quarters. 

“If you're so bent tell your father about it, get them to stop” she answered annoyed with Draco’s outburst towards her. 

“That's the problem, in it; my father will hear about this,” Draco hissed turning to her. “And you recognize who will be held responsible, huh,” he said waiting for her to piece it together herself. But she rolled her eyes and turned to walk the other way. She tended to do so whenever Draco got his dick bent over small situations. She was his enforcer, not his emotional support, that was Blaise’s and Ron’s job.

“Fine, walk there yourself” she glared.

“Gladly” 

Upon her departure Draco huffed, running his hands frustratingly through his hair. He could imagine his father in his office glaring at the note that surely ended up on his doorstep. He could hear the disappointment now. See his father's owl arriving to relay the message that he was too pack his trunk immediately. His father is gonna produce several problems just from him speaking to another male. But it’ll be worse now that they made a whore of his son. He had run his hands down his face before he continued his walk down the hall, sneering at anyone who didn’t step out or his path. 

His day was going to shit pretty quickly. He woke up to a sniggering Blaise who had heard or his unfortunate beer shower when he came back the other night. And pat and a chuckle from Theodore who was exiting the bathroom. He didn’t mind, already going to bed knowing his friends would be utter asses in the morning. That he could take. But leaving his dormitory and walking into the common room is when it all took a turn. Everyone was whispering and grinning, all talking about him. 

“A bloody Hufflepuff, nice one,” Crabbe said laughing with his little subgroup. The comment reminded him on how much he needed to sever their relationship. 

But Goyle was there to drag Draco along, he didn’t even mention last night. Draco secured peace up until he entered his first lesson.

No matter what class, he could hear the whispers and giggles behind him. period after period he was the center of attention, even when he sat snug in the back. It wasn’t until the 6th hour that he ended up getting called into his godfather's office. And Draco wasn't overly fond of the conversation that laid on the other side or the broad door. But none of the less he reached up and pushed the door open. Cringing at the rusted squeak he stepped in, instantly finding his uncle cleaning up books from the tables.

“Draco” Oh no. “come” Snape motioned to the front of the room where his table sat. he circled the desk before picking up a crinkled stack or parchment. It sat alongside a pile of dust which Draco could only presume was the first set of notes.

“Go on, read them” he handed the paper out to Draco who hesitantly grabbed them from his hand. He took a breath before gazing at the one on the top. Flicking it from it upside down position before the words where understandable. Most were out of order or lone thoughts but it didn’t make him feel any better.

 

_ “I heard he cockteased him like Harry”  _

_ “A little blond had a good night” _

_ “I reckon Harry’s a bit jealous” _

_ “I heard Cedric was defending his honor in the common room:,) boyfriends stick together” _

_ “no way he’s not satisfied” _

_ “what a messy shag”  _

_ “Christian said he was thrown upon” _

_ “tramp stamp”  _

_ “having one hot guy is enough” _

_ “I hope Harry leaves him”  _

_ “so cute together, I ship them” _

_ “harry doesn’t love him so he has to slag off on someone else.”  _

_ “slag”  _

_ “greedy little cockslut” _

_ “he’s married for merlins sake”  _

_ “Harry deserves a loyal wife”  _

_ “:(“  _

**_“I hope he dies of aids.”_ **

 

The pile flew in different directions as Draco flung it down. He didn’t need to read any more to comprehend what they were saying. He didn’t need to read them at all to know.

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

“I don’t care what you did.” Snape hissed quickly, clutching a hold of a couple in a firm grip. “This,” he held it close to Draco’s frightened face before slamming his calloused hand back to the table. Draco flinched, “doesn't happen again, understood?” 

Draco swallowed numbly shaking his head as his fist clenched beside him. “ You are an intelligent boy, act like it. I didn’t watch you grow up a fool.” 

“ I’ve merely managed to clear this up, this horrid rumor” Snape once again motioned to the discarded pile.“Doesn’t leave this castle otherwise, punishment would be brutal. You, however, better hope no one is dumb enough to test their luck, if it wasn’t for me you’ll be packing your bags months early.”

His vision smudge with the need to cry, to scream to get the knot out or throat. He wasn’t angry, he was ashamed. Draco merely nodded it was all he could do at this moment. Snape looked at him before rounding the table and vacating the room. Draco scarcely took deep breaths to shied his whimpers. Blinking his eyes furiously to cease them from falling hopelessly. But the in the tense moment the door clicked locked A lone one began to fall.

 

 

in other news:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah


	14. четырнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably sucks bro not gonna lie. (but you already knew that).  
> I BE LOVING YOUR COMMENTS AND REPLIES if I don't answer back its just me on my usual ghosting because I don't even text my family back.   
> I also got an Instagram @ a.f.e.i.c.c  
> My usual tumblr is ace-t-fic

“Just a child's rumor” Harry dropped the heavyweights on the mat, hearing them thud as they impacted and bounced slightly.“ I went there after him.  I know, Draco knows, and that boy knows, no reason to clarify it to anyone else. ”    
  
“Thier making him no less than a whore,” Viktor said leaning against the weight rack.  He’d been with him since morning, Harry can tell his hiding from something.  He was eager to leave the room with him once he noticed that redhead was still snuggled up in bed.   
  
“you mean the whores that hang around me?”  Harry quipped unbothered as he stretched his back standing up from the bench.  “Draco is witty and blunt he can handle silly words” Harry grabbed his satchel and water bottle before walking out or the weight room, Viktor by his side as they exited.   
  
Harry had been getting quite the attention this morning from sympathetic girls that expressed his sorrow for him.  He didn’t care and instead shook them off with haste, occasionally saying “don’t make my fiance your equal. ”  By 3rd hour he was quite fed up with it, he took to hiding in the weight room for a couple of hours.  He was just fine and didn’t give that much thought to Draco.  He could only imagine him hexing and cursing anyone who dared looked his way.  But he couldn’t be more wrong as he approached a crowd of onlookers.  Harry had got a glimpse at blonde hair before he handed off his satchel to push through the crowd.   
  
Harry saw a boy on the ground clutching his nose and looked up to see Draco hissing as a bushy-haired girl held him back.  “don’t ever touch me again you filthy bugger.”   
  
“It's not worth it Draco let's just go” the girl pulled on him getting ready to walk away from the scene before the boys' friend spoke up.   
  
“What's the deal he’s nothing but a slag”    
  
The girl whipped around hissing with venomous eyes.  “You foul, loathsome, evil little Cockroach,”  she hissed pulling her wand and pointing it under his bristly chin.   
  
“What is going on here!”  McGonagall called storming through the crowd of frightened students.  She gasped as she reached the inner circle before she quickened her frantic pace.  “unhand your wand miss Granger.”   
  
The girl released a huff of haughty air from her nose as her hand tightened convulsively.   
  
“Miss Granger”    
  
Mcgonall huffed before scarcely pulling her wand and aiming it at Hermione's head.  “I suggest you let it go, Misses Granger,”  she said one last time connecting the blunt or her wand to her head.  “Now”   
  
Hermione flexed her arm before dropping it.  The boy's eyes were frightened as she lowered her arms.  Draco softly grabbed her arm before tugging once in order to get her moving.  She had turned slightly before she twirled back around and a sickening crunch was heard.  The boy was now on the floor in a heap like his friend.   
  
“Miss Granger,”  Professor McGonagall yelled.   
  
“I suggest you point that wand somewhere more appreciated.”   
  
“They will be dealt with respectu-”   
  
“They will be dealt with now,”  she hissed before grabbing Draco and pulling him along.  In their exit, he made eye contact with Draco who only glared and turned his head away from him.   
  
Maybe he should’ve stepped in.  The fact that he didn’t, continued hounding him when Draco refused to acknowledge his existence.  In the following weeks, he swerved and curved all of Harry's advances and run-ins.   
  
He was alone as of late, with Draco’s cold shoulder and his best friend running around with Weasley guy.  Harry had nothing to do but train and train until his bones ached with fatigue.  Just the way Igor liked it as he added more and more weight.  He had to do jump obstacles, lift weights, run until he reached a mile under the time span or 5 minutes.  He didn’t get time to do quidditch and worry about his fiance.  Which he was not doing, no, not one bit.  I mean he knew he was doing fine he was always up in about hanging around his friends.  He enjoyed several trips to Hogsmeade as of late.  And so what if Harry knew this because he spent his free time checking his father's map.   
  
The only time Harry even spoke to Draco that month was when they were scheduled to meet “alone” to talk briefly.  Harry placed his ring upon Draco's finger as a promise of survival doing the first task.  Igor stood ways away as he supervised the exchange with piercing eyes ready to report back to James.  Snape stood behind Draco their too testify to his parents.  It was stiff and rehearsed as Draco took the token and wished his luck upon him.  Their meeting ended with a hug and a soft not too long not too short kiss.  The exchanged soothed both of their nerves, truth be told both feared the cruel chance of death present.   
  
Draco hated to admit to such things but it was the truth.  He may not favor Harry’s existence as or now but that didn’t mean he wanted it gone.  He had loved Harry with great passion once, he still did but it had been greatly reduced.  He had meant his words when he said to come back alive.  Similar words were expressed to Cedric, hell even fleur but he couldn’t bring himself to put such heavy emotion behind it.   
  
Truth be told Draco hated just that as he watched from the press box.  The potters had come down to support their son and had invited Draco along for tea.  He hated that he jumped and flinched and held his breath in anticipation.  He hated when Lily's gentle squeeze on his trembling hand seized his fears.  He hated how weak he was being as he shook in raw anger, squeezing the teacup until it laid in shards around his bleeding hand.   
  
Lily reckoned he would have a panic attack if he stayed in watched any longer took him out of the room and into the stone walls.  The hearty cheers echoed around him as a healer fixed the filthy mess he made on his hand.  Much similar to how she properly fixed Harry's dreadful wounds as they stood in the med tent.  Harry was smiling like a fool he’s eyes too bright and full.  He had just faced one or the most dangerous dragons alive and was happy about it.  He also scored the highest in points coming in at 40, Cedric 38.  He screamed in grand victory with his father clapping his back just as boastfully.  Harry was practically jumping in his seat, so much so he had to be restrained to be healed properly.   
  
“Adrenaline, he’ll be fine, just needs to live down the rush is all” the healer addressed before taking her leave.   
  
James ushered Draco closer as they huddled around his bed.  His father shooting off his favorite moments and his enthusiastic praises to his gifted son's remarkable skill.  His mother expressing her sincere gratitude to his survival and what it meant to her that her precious baby was safe.  Draco, however, made no room to speak, he shortly found how he didn’t need to as James recalled his “panic attack” to Harry.   
  
“a lovely feeling to have someone as caring, I remember the time lily-”   
  
The meeting went on for hours until night fell and Harry was released.  Back at Hogwarts, they waved off Harry's parents before Draco turned and fled from Harry's grasp.   
  
Draco's worry changed nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also got an Instagram @ a.f.e.i.c.c  
> My usual tumblr is ace-t-fic


	15. пятнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that's not 1,000 or more words so sorry about that. I really wanted to get this part out today.

His feet dragged as he walked lazily down the stone steps. He was down by the lake and from his position on the stairway could look out and see the octopus that laid undersurface. The day was misty and foggy compared to the early week. The sun is hidden from view behind thick lightly tinted grey clouds. It was cold out so Draco made sure to grab his heavy robe as he made the trip. He kicked little pebbles that sat idly on the stone steps as he descended. He wore a frown and his hair had been run thru. He, however, had nothing to be sad about at the moment. It was just one of those days.  
  
He walked upon the uneven rocks until he got to the edge of the lake. The octopus now out of view and his worries. He had come alone, wanting to be alone for once. Ron who finally wasn’t wrapped in his Savior's arms was even turned down as Draco expressed his needs. Such things consisting of going down to the lake be sad and wallow alone.   
  
He had picked up stones and began to throw them in the vast water. He has never been good at stone skipping but maybe he’ll learn today. He had all the time in the world right now to pick up a new skill so why not.  
  
Today was just for him.  
  
But the arms that secured around his waist and the chest on his back begged to differ otherwise.   
  
“I came to be alone Harry”  
  
“I gave you enough time for that this week” he’s arms flexed once around him before they went back limp. “ why are you sad”   
  
“ I could name off several explanations” but none of them the reason he felt off it today. Draco placed his hands at his side as he gazed out at the lake. He felt tired. Harry's hand slithered slowly down his arm before it cupped Draco pale hand. He had linked them before bringing the hand up inspection.   
  
Harry's stag ring glinted back at them, Draco’s snake was tied around its antlers in a still motion. Harry chuckled before detaching the ring and moving it to his finger. A faint hiss was heard before the snake became alive and hurriedly moved along the elder's finger. He snaked under his hand before running over the back of Draco's slender one. It tightened once it reached its rightful place on its owner's finger. Its green eyes twinkled before it turned back still.  
  
“It's heavy,” Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
“What is?”  
  
“Your ring” it was an odd conversation but it was something, wasn’t it.   
  
“Maybe I’m just used to it” he felt the older shrug against his back and a chin on his shoulder.   
  
They stood for minutes maybe hours as the sun seemingly set behind the clouds. Draco only felt a little better as the weight shed off his shoulders and he was able to pull his heart into quicker beats than it's low thud.   
  
Harry's arms flexed around him several times before he finally spoke. “I need to tell you something”  
  
Draco piped up and turned to him with an expression laced with curiosity. “What is it”   
  
“Fa-”   
  
“Draco! Draco!” A faint cry was heard as Blaise called from the steps. “ come on Seamus bought the ‘package’, come on then”   
  
Draco looked back quickly before turning to harry once more. “Sorry, I’ve got to go”. It was some muggle thing he was going on an don about called a phone. Draco was quite excited to see it, more so the thing on it called the internet.   
  
He slipped from Harry’s grasp as he ran off towards the steps, his blond beauty getting away. And Harry couldn’t help but sigh in frustration. His one chance to get Draco alone without an issue of problem and right when he was to spill it, he was stolen away. He was even less enthusiastic to do it now than he was when he received the visit. Draco would hate him even more and surely for the sole reason that it was out of Harry's hands.  
  
His parents had visited earlier today, cuddled up in Albus dumbledores office as they waited for his arrival. His parents had been thinking the past week and had come to the conclusion that Draco was to leave early.   
  
“Oh hun, you should have seen him, he does not belong in such an environment while you compete it's horrible on his mental” Lily said setting down the kettle. “Plus think of it as an early start on marriage”  
  
The agreement had been changed after the Yule ball Draco will be sent home to prep his marriage. They will be married new years at midnight and not a sooner later or over. And as Draco stayed home tending"training" and becoming"conditioned" into the perfect spouse Harry will finish his school year to come home to a stable future. Meaning He would miss midterms and all the work he has thrown himself into blood and sweat will amount to nothing more than a housewife dreams. He began to protest but his father was firm and stated that a copy of the new contract was already sent off to Lucius to sign at his pleasure. It was set in stone and already in motion from the moment that quill touched the paper.   
  
And once it did Harry will be the person to blame.


	16. шестнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye you know how it be with the sucky ass grammar

“You mean these stupid pictures don’t move, Just like I thought muggles create nothing but rubbish,”  Blaise concluded, throwing the small flippy thing onto the bed.  Dean and Seamus were sat criss-cross on it as they too inspected the electronic.  As in they sat there throwing it back and forth between them.  Neville sat on the floor beside them playing with the seams of his trousers, he had nothing better to do.  Blaise, however, plopped down unto the fluffy couch next to Draco who was twirling his wand around his fingers while gazing out the window.   
  
“it's not rubbish entirely, I mean, it's much faster than an owl when it comes to letters,”  Ron objected.  He was sat on the edge of the fine coffee table that probably cost more than his own dresser.   
  
“but owls could literally send off messages to anyone in the world, they don’t need a silly number, I reckon if I wanted to send one off to that prissy queen I could bloody well do it,”  Blaise argued leaning forward to his knees.   
  
“the ministry will hound your arse about it,”  Ron countered.  “Plus you’ll create a federal fiasco!”   
  
“I mean you can listen to country music on it.”  Neville piped from his spot on the floor.  The room silenced as everyone turned to look at him.  Even Draco who wasn’t quite interested in the conversation.   
  
“What the hell is that?”  Draco drawled his wand in an awkward twist around his fingers.   
  
“What kinda chave are you?”  Dean questioned.  
  
“Of all the things you could’ve argued it was that?”  Ron said questioning him with disappointment.   
  
“Take that American trash out of this room” Blaise hisses pointing at the door with his wand.  
  
“I mean just give it a try it's actually good” Neville defended shrugging his shoulders not understanding the huge deal.  
  
“You either shut up or leave,”  Nott said pointing at Neville with disgust from his own bed.  
  
They were up and arguing now and Draco couldn’t resist the faint smile that broke through his face.  His friends were ridiculous and highly wicked, he only hoped to see them after the year is done.  He couldn’t imagine Harry preventing him from them and for that, he was appreciative, appreciative for having so much as that freedom still.   
  
Lucius had raised him under a firm hand, one that never handled him but nevertheless made him flinch back.  He knew five languages Bulgarian, Russian, French, Spanish and Japanese.  He knew which fork and what spoon he was too use and how to arrange them so.  He could describe you the difference between a thousand stitches and nine hundred and ninety-nine.  He had followed lessons on how to please your partner, how to satisfy Harry by the time he was thirteen.  He learned so many things under his father that he couldn’t even recite them back.  
  
He, however, didn’t know how to cook, “unneeded you’ll have house elves. ”  So instead, he had learned from Mrs. Weasley.  How to fly he had learned from school.  Making potions he picked up from Snape who was more of a father than Lucius will ever be.  Need a useful prank for every scenario that would surely leave someone traumatized with humiliation, he had learned from the twins.  He had learned more useless stuff to last him a lifetime, but he was grateful for every single one.  He hated gardening;  it was messy and useless but he did it anyway just for the fun of doing something that he didn’t need to do.  Something he wasn’t supposed to.  When he had been banned from playing with the other little boys, he forced the male house elves too.  Draco craved so much control of his own life that he would’ve done anything to get it.   
  
But that was when he was childlike and naive, young and hopeful.  Presently he was 2 years from being a full-fledged adult and ready for the world to brutally crush and mold him into someone unfamiliar.  Draco knew how the world worked, especially for someone like him, someone with his blood and duties.  Unlike his friends who were optimistic and dreamers.  He had regarded Ron's mother struggle he had seen the glints in her eyes.  He had seen the tiredness and slouch Ron's dad.  Had seen the man search his pockets for one stray coin.  He had seen the professors, relatives, and friends gradually lose their light.  Draco saw himself growing up, every day, every year passed he became a little less naive and little more complacent.   
  
He was appreciative for the slither of freedom he had.  
  
Ron knocked his knee gently before motioning towards the room door, Blaise now up in a yelling match with Dean across the room.  Draco nodded before getting up and rolling the length or his long sleeves up to his elbows.  They exited, and the chatters from the room muffled than science upon closing the door.  They stood there in the dorm hall side by side against the wall.  It was relatively quiet in the hall only indistinct coughs heard down from the common room.  
  
Ron sighed.  “It’s been a month.”   
  
“Try 3 years.”

  
“That's not any better Draco” Ron scowled kicking off the wall as he turned on him.“  when exactly are you planning to tell them, huh, as they watch your pack your bags. ”   
  
“I’ll leave them to summer, and I would send there's respected letter by the next session, no feeling hurt or summers in ruins.”  Draco hissed.  “I’ll leave them to summer, andI would deliver their respected letter by the upcoming session, no feeling hurt or summers in ruins”   
  
“I’ll leave them to summer, and I would send there's respected letter by the next session, no feeling hurt or summers in ruins.” And if you think that little piece of information isn’t going to severe friendships just because you've waited.  You are wrong. ”   
  
“Blaise, pansy and Goyle will all under.”  
  
“This isn’t only about them Draco, we understand.  We all do for Merlin's sake!  This is about the fact you've kept it to yourself.  We understand but let us value our time before your up and disappear”  Ron ranted, his voice stern and angry.  
  
Draco glared and tongued his teeth with irritation.  “Fine so be it then, gather the rest” 


	17. семнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep reminding you guys I literally suck so you can't blame me for it.

“Taking a piss?”  
  
“You’re pulling my dick mate,” Goyle said brushing it off as if it was nothing. Draco's face pulled up into a one of disgust.“ I’ll have you know I’ll never do such a pitiful act”   
  
They met outside near the gardens, it was a day after the confrontation in the hall but the day looked the same. Cold, empty and gloomy. It was just after the 5th hour and they were all huddled down next to the greenhouses. They were on the slight heel spread across the rocks that laid there. They could see the first year ways away but not really the ones almost to the castle.  
  
“So it's true then! your father is still an old-fashioned git” pansy said from her seat next to Ginny, who was simply there because, well why was she?   
  
“ why the fuss, what it's nothing out the ordinary he’s rich blood we all faced it” Nott simply shrugged confused about this heartfelt admission. He who had been betrothed to a beauxbaton girl down in France for about a decade. She, however, didn’t come with her class considering she was 15.  
  
“Oh shove it, you and your bitch of a wife actually get to continue school,” Pansy said pushing him from his relaxed stance. Her and pansy didn’t quite get along, a matter of fact no one in their friend group got along with Notts intended. She was even more stuck up and snobbier than Malfoy in his first year.   
  
“Plus not all of us are being forced into contracts” Blaise was on the ground back against the boulder he turned to look up at Hermione. “ just putting that out there”   
  
“ noted I’ll keep your proposal in mind,” Ron said glaring at him. Blaise shuddered “sorry fire heads aren’t my type”   
  
Hermione only chuckled as she watched the back and forth. “ Ron I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”   
  
He gaped before thrusting his arms and a pointed look at Blaise who was smirking. “ obviously not, he’s a right slag” there was a gasp before Blaise yelled. “I cannot believe this rubbish”   
  
“Oh shove it” Ron fired back.  
“So you're going down to Russia or Bulgaria or are they the same” Seamus questioned. Draco who was going to answer stopped short. They never got down to the exact location, the potter's owned real estate everywhere. So he simply shrugged.   
  
“Are visits available” Ginny spoke up causing silence. Many were shocked that she would even care. “ staying in a foreign place for a visit sounds exciting” There it is Draco thought as he smiled and shook his head. “Yes they are”   
  
“Oh thank Merlin, I didn’t want to seem rude, but there are certain ingredients there that would help massively with the potions that are scheduled for next year you can’t imagine-” Draco snorted at Hermione's antics. This wasn’t so bad he thought as he stuck his tongue out at Ron who still looked at him like this was still needed.  
  
Goyle who was sitting feet away raised his hand before interrupting Hermione's ranting. “ are we invited to stag night and will there be knockers” the boys of the group whistled and howled. But of course not Ron and definitely not Blaise, he just barely got in he’s not gonna risk it. And Neville well he was Neville.   
  
Draco snorted but it soon turned into a full-on laugh as he huffed out. “I'm fucking gay” he almost wanted to say they should try to get on Harry's list if that's what they wanted. But instead all he heard where groans and wistful sighs.   
  
“I mean are the men still gonna have an arse,” Gregory asked hope still laced in his voice. Blaise groaned loudly from his seat. “Not you too, is everyone in this group a bloody unicorn, Neville? got something to tell us to mate?”   
  
“Definitely not” he answered shaking his head quickly. In the background you could hear Goyle murmur ‘it's just a question’.  
  
“I'm sorry to disappoint lads but I don’t plan on any stark shows,” Draco said shrugging unapologetically. He just wanted to chill with his friends at a private Mansion in France that his parents were sure to buy just for the gloat. At Least he hoped they would that was his chosen location, Harry's was somewhere down in California. He’d never been to the states but expected he’d be going sooner or later after the marriage. That's what Harry had told him when he came over one holiday. He wanted to take him to the beach so he could enjoy himself. Apparently, California had many and all them different from the last.   
  
“Well” Exclaimed Blaise who hopped up from his place on the ground and dusting off the back of his pants. Clapping once loudly before clamping his hand down on Draco's shoulder roughly. “ as much as it will pain me to see you go... Until you do I'm going to class so I can learn how to range my hex, have a good day mate” and with that he headed down the hill started the landslide that was his friend group.   
  
Ron and Draco were behind the group when Ron slung his arm over the blonde's shoulders. He smiled at him slightly before they continued down the steep path. Ron was the blonds best friend and no matter how annoying and git like he was every once and while that probably wouldn't change. He and Draco always had their disputes and points or which they avoided each other because of it. Ron sided with others over rubbish, and Draco said some heartless things. And they wouldn’t talk until Hermione yelled at them for being stubborn cockroaches. She loved that word said it was fun to say. “Coc-ka-row-chs” she was weird. But besides that, no one can get the upper hand on their friendship. They held each other up through Draco’s emotional breakdowns and Ron’s anger issues.   
  
“Their only pissing, once you have gone Blaise will be the first to cry” Ron whispered earning a quiet chuckle from Draco who whispered back. “ I know, he’ll miss me once he wakes up and doesn’t get his daily compliments” 


	18. восемнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates coming with a quickness!

As soon as it hit December the first snowflakes made their presence known. The castle seemed to instantly turn in a winter wonderland. Regardless of how much times ornaments Filch broke in his attempt at setting the tree. Professor Lupin walking by the sad man and with a simple flick made the huge tree glisten and glow with elaborate ornaments. The Ghost attempting to help him set the decorations higher gave him great relief. He may have been gullible in believing they could hold thing as they began laughing in his face as it fell through their hands. The latter creaked and stumbled with the slightest movement on its uneven limbs. Mrs. Norris grabbing the smaller enchanted stencils and running away with them. The stencils didn’t seem like that as they wrapped around the cat limbs before it tripped and tumbled on its side. 

He was setting the mistletoes when Mrs. Umbridge walked underneath the door. They paused as they looked at each other before filch wrinkled his face in disgust and ripped it from the door frame. She humphed before walking into the lounge slyly sending a hex behind her. The latter squeak and then a loud thud and a groan sounded. “Serves you right treating a lady like that” 

“No lady you are.” Flich grumbled leaning up on his left elbow, he's right hand tucked on his left ribs. “ a wicked banshee yes, but no lady” 

Faint giggles could be heard as the snow fairies flew over him causing sprinkles to fall off their wings as they zipped by. He grumbled some more before sneezing horrendous lousy. “Blasted things” 

However back in their own common rooms teachers took to setting up their dorms in a much easier way. Simply enchanting them to move around accordingly to there assigned places. Professor Sprout took great honor in setting flower pots around the room each with its own Christmas pass. Ice flowers from Alaska, sickle orchards, and more icy things with red berries attached. Snape, however, placed an elegant tree in the middle of the common room and had an elf from the kitchens take care of the rest. Salazar knows he’ll ruin the Christmas cheer if he had to set the bloody thing up. At this time in the morning no less, you could forget it. He’ll make sure to get it a new dress or something later on, for know he was going back to his room to rest. Snape refused to be involved with children already, his mood already sour. 

Many of the dorm rooms were charmed the same way, set on a specific timer in which the decorations would appear magically. Many of the foreigners didn’t know that fun little fact, however. So when Harry woke up in a sleep blurry haze and stood up from the bed to walk out to the loo. It was no surprise he was choked briefly by the stencils that laid across any given surface. It was only when he choking got to out of hand that Viktor removed the pillow from his head. Glaring from under the covers of Ron’s bed. When he noticed the problem he simply laughed remembering the warning he was supposed to pass over to his friend the night before.

Draco, however, ducked it and made his way peacefully to his restroom where he scrubbed his teeth raw. His silk pajamas scrunched up at his elbows as he wet his hand in order to gargle the water. He looked up into the mirror before blowing a lone strand off his forehead. When it landed back against his skin he sighed before starting the shower and retrieving his clothes from his wardrobe. 

“Draco” A gravelly voice called from under a thick silk comforter with several pillows on and around the bed. “ I feel as if I didn't get a good beauty sleep, would you mind complimenting me”

Draco smiled before walking over to his dresser. “ would like me to stand behind the mirror as well, we could be like snow white”

He only got a raspy “who the hell is that” as a response before the covers were thrown from his head. Blaise laid flat on his back staring up at the decorations on the ceiling above his head. He reached out trying to touch one but was only met with emptiness. “ warming charm season eh”

“she's an American muggle princess wives tale, he stepmother had a talking mirror that complemented her whenever she asked.

“Doesn’t sound muggle to me” Blaise murmured. 

“Doesn’t sound like bloody 7 in the morning ether” nott hissed from his bed.

“Oh get up ya lazy tosser, it's a tad too early to have such a sour mood,” Blaise said getting up from his position and popping his back.  He made a grab at one or his many silk-covered pillows before chucking it at Nott. Draco shook his head before heading back into the restroom. Others, however, were already up and running starting their day as they fumbled out into halls and laughed with their friends. Oh lightly scolded them. 

Cedric groaned as the wrapped up newspaper bounced off his head, an angry Cho holding the other end tightly. “You will not, he is as good as married.” 

“Doesn’t sound as good as you making it out to be”

“ Oh shut it Ced, remember last time you got involved with him” Cho warned. 

“Yes and I also remember being the only one at his aid” he shrugged off the warning like it was nothing. 

“ Harry will break you” 

“Harry can try”

“You won’t find another date Ced I'm not kidding around, plus he’s already going to choose Harry, do you know how much press will be there” Cho ranted flinging her arms for emphasis. 

“Fine, a dance then. Surely that won’t kill anyone” Cedric argued. 

“Except Draco, his father would kill him, remember I used to rub elbows with them,” She said deflecting his argument once again. Something that was tugging on Cedrics Nerve ends greatly. If his meal had anything to say to wrath or his fork.

“Yes, I think we all remember” he replied harshly before he dropped his fork on the plate. “ that was rude I didn’t mean it. "

Cho only shook her head softly a sad smile etched on her face. “No, it’s an example of who you're dealing with.”


	19. девятнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to dish out sucky chapters for you guys.

“Just two,” Draco took in a deep breath, his shoulders tight and his hands gripping solid shoulders.  He quieted himself although un-needed in the unoccupied room.  But none of the less he allowed one of his hand fall to gripped the seats and bit his lip till he feared piercing it.  He squirmed slightly lifting his hips in an odd motion.  This feeling was weird, it's been so long since it had been another's hand.  “Ah, wait.”  
  
“ Why is it I can pleasure you, but you refuse to indulge in my pleasure as well,”  Harry asked looking down at him, sadly fully clothed and untouched.  He had been celibate for a solid 3 years now, his only friends his hand and half-forgotten memories.  Harry expected Draco felt the same, seeing as his torture has been months longer than his.   
  
“Because I’m Horny and unlike you,” he took in another breath. “ Refuse to find refuge in someone other than my fiance. ”   
  
It had been true that was the only reason they were there now.  Toying with yourself gets boring and less and less satisfying.  He, however, couldn't find another way outside of reluctantly asking Harry for his assistance.  He refused to try anything with anyone else and didn’t even let the thought simmer.  He remembered how crushed he was when Harry had cheated his trust.  But knowing Harry wouldn’t suffer the same heartbreak if he did find another made him want to second guess asking.  That and he wasn’t quite fond of risking it.  No matter what Harry did if he did the same his father will see to it that he is punished beyond belief.   
  
“Still being penalized for that?’  Harry had the audacity to sound questioning and a little annoyed at the prospect.  That was the thing Harry had never been one for patience and or having something held against him.  He always rushed head into things and expected a semi-good turnout.  He was 100.99% sure if he had enrolled in Hogwarts he’ll be in Gryffindor.  He would never wait, never plan, and never ever think of the consequences.  And when consequences did show themselves he quite frankly wouldn’t give a damn and fall back into the loop.  He believed in second chances and renewing yourself.  Merlin knows how many times he let Draco off, but that wasn’t even close in seriousness than the current one.  He had cheated, lied and made a fool of him he will wait and suffer for as long as Draco sees fit.  And he had years of animation under his belt to keep fueling his anger if he wanted to.   
  
  
“Why ask Potter, you seem to refuse to learn just how much it affected me” Draco hissed through clenched teeth.  This was supposed to be his time and his pleasure.  He came to this ugly dorm to be entertained not annoyed.  He only lasted a few long seconds before he lifted himself on his elbows and hissed.  “Take em out”   
  
“What why?”  He pulled the digits out none of the less as Draco made a move to get up.  He should’ve known to keep his mouth shut, Draco's feelings were fragile.   
  
“Because the mood is killed and so is, my dying will to be in your presence any longer.”   
  
“I didn’t have to agree in the first place” Harry argued he’s anger spiking up along with Draco’s.  A little fun fact Viktor picked up on was if one was angry the other was bound to follow.  If you asked Viktor about it, he would begin his extensive list of evidence.  Noting times of which Draco didn’t get something he wanted and became enraged.  Harry for no other reason than sighting him angry followed suit.  It was among the timeHarry's conditioning towards their relationship essentially worked.  Also among the times, Harry had fought valiantly for Draco's right to education, refusing to take no for an answer.   
  
“Whatever, it was a foolish waste of time coming to you” Draco pulled back up his knicks before starting to furiously button his shirt.   
  
“Why are you being so irrational, one day you enjoy my company then you catch a fit?  Harry had seized a hold of Draco’s arm ceasing his movements.  Again this was something Harry couldn’t completely understand or come to get used to with Draco.  He quite hated it very much because, because well because Draco was always such a little bitch.  He always did this and got away with it far too often.  Harry just didn’t see the appeal in acting like a whiny brat and lashed out every time Draco showed said trait.  He wondered dully if it was because Draco’s father aside from his rude exterior spoiled the little brat.   
  
“Oh bite it” Draco buckled his pants and grab his robes from the ground.“ There it is” Harry let out frustrated laugh shaking his head as he sat back down on the bed.   
  
“There what is”   
  
“your lack of communication, you constantly throw these bitch fits.  I almost can’t wait till they coax it out of you.  Maybe then this marriage would succeed.” Harry knew many lines that weren’t an option to cross.  But he didn’t practically care in this moment, he didn’t want to hurt Draco’s feelings but that's what happened and he couldn’t change that.  Therefore, he didn’t flinch when the door slammed shut with a bang.  He waited till the walls stopped vibrating it before he fell back on his bed, dragging him down his face roughly.  It happened again, no matter how many times Harry told himself he’ll make this work before it was official.  But no matter how hard he tries how much he bites his tongue, something bad happens and their back in the vicious cycle.  They’ve been willfully ignoring each other meaning no communication, not even glances.  As usual, the school was quick to pick up on the fact and once again Harry had been bombarded with ‘sympathy. ’  And Draco was once again seen with that Diggory character in the library conversing.  Sure he had known from listlessly watching the map and sure they were together long enough for a simple Hi.  But he got irrationally annoyed and uptight that even Viktor had merely left him to his own devices.  But he clenched his jaw and set it tight as they stood on their podiums getting measured out for their suits.  The Yule ball was virtually around the corner and even though Harry knew these final days were Draco's last he will not submit.


	20. двадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't suck! I also want to go back and edit this book because I know my writing isn't the best.
> 
> insta-a.f.e.i.c.c  
> tumblr- ace-t-fic

“Can, I speak with you?” Ron was frozen in place as he glanced down at the hand clamped around his wrist. He was just about to step out of the room to walk down to the hall for lunch. He wasn’t in a rush by any means, nor really excited to embark on the long walk. But Ron found himself wanting to say “sorry mate, I have to go. Later?”. 

But all he found himself doing was nodding hesitantly as the intruding hand fell slowly. Ron wondered if Harry thought he would run for it once he was released. Knowing this discussion involved Draco -somehow, he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry did.

It was an awkward shuffle from the door to the bed as he slowly sat on the edge on his bed. Ron watched as Harry lowered himself on Viktors unused one across from him. It was more awkward as they sat and had a staring contest, waiting for someone to break the silence. Ron honestly hasn’t had this much awkward eye contact since his mother's in-depth and raw presentation on how Anal works. It was a sex talk he never wanted to experience again, so much so that he had asked George and Fred to obliviate him. They cursed his dreams with it for a month.

When Ron wouldn’t budge Harry took a deep breath before he lashed out with frustration. “I’m struggling greatly.” From his time listening to Viktors life stories about his friendship with Harry- all Ron heard was “I’m struggling. And I expect you to help me get out of the ditch I dug and jumped into.” But once again this had something to do with Draco, so he wouldn’t be surprised if the snake pushed him in.

“I think this is a bad idea” Ron started but was abruptly interrupted.

“No, it's an excellent idea!” Harry hopped up and began a long pace wall to wall. “See you're his friend! I’ve known him longer, but you know him” he let out a weird little laugh at that and Ron just felt the awkwardness go up a few notches at the personal remark. 

Harry seated himself once more on the edge of the bed. “So? Will you help me?”

“With what exactly?” Ron hoped to Merlin that it wasn’t with getting Draco in love with him. He much rather snog a siren than go through the trouble and frustration this issue will ensure.

“Getting him to love me” -Bloody 

“- Or at least like me”-fucking

“ -Shouldn’t be hard you've known him so you know what he likes” hell, Ron cannot do this. 

“We only have a couple of weeks left before the marriage-” 

Ron started at that“weeks?” Harry looked at Ron as if he was stupid and asking the obvious. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry’s face morphed into something so truly frightening. “Oh gods I didn’t tell him” he recoiled, hands sliding on his bare scalp leaving faint shifts in his hair in his nails wake. 

“Tell him what exactly?"Harry recoiled further as Ron repeated the question once more aggressively.

“Our parents took it upon themselves to move the wedding up...New years, we depart after the Yule Ball. I will continue the semester alone” he rubbed furiously at his eyes and stretched them. Ron wanted to scream curses but he could even tell this wasn’t part of the plan. “ I don’t know how it got out of my control, but they started talking about a panic attack; color schemes, meals, flower, what the fuck is a -”

Ron slumped honestly feeling the tiniest hint of sympathy for the older male. “Ok,” he shook his head releasing yet another breath.“This whole thing is tainted beyond belief “ Harry nodded vigorously in agreement. “Especially now with the sudden change and the fact that Draco of all people is oblivious to this.” 

This was the negativity, it felt heavy in his chest and head. He didn’t like being the inside man damn it! “Oh, Draco’s going to kill us.”

“I know- wait why you?”

“Nevermind that, don’t tell him. We’ll figure something out by then, taking him out of school early is a big no. So is postponing the wedding”

“No shit-”

“Shut up! We’re going to the library” 

And that's how they ended up in the library at the furthest table away from the entrance. They had books stacked along the edges of the table to block onlookers from viewing the parchments sprawled out. They had gotten comfortable; Ron without his tie and his shirt untucked. Harry only opted to lose the heavy leather from his shoulders. He was meaning to ask why it seemed the jacket was permanently attached to any Durmstrang student. But they were currently too busy going through countless papers and throwing them back down in messy piles. Every other one was ripped or thrown carelessly aside.  A chess board set idly on the table where it had been when they plunked down their books.    
  


They were an hour and a half in when Ron shagged in his seat with a dejected look.” We aren’t going to get anywhere.” 

“I could’ve told you that the contracts in blood, I don’t know I’m even trying  Draco's as good as fucked” 

Rons here perked up at that admission. He heard about that before as he tried to roam his mind for that exact moment. Repeatedly chanting blood contract blood contract blood contract. “Oh I fucking love you Hermione” he mumbled before he promptly got up and walked a few aisles down to the family accords section.

He remembers how she spent the entire summer reading up on purebloods and their traditions. More so Marriage Wise; Ron knew it connected back to Zabini but he spent the summer forcing that thought out of his mind. Anyways she had books piled to the roof that she “borrowed” from a certain library. Hermione had surely relayed the info on to him any moment she lifted her head. His family has never been one for traditions or history for that matter but know he was surely educated enough to hold his own. 

When Ron returned he plunked a heavy book down onto Harry's lap.  He then grabbed hastily for the chess board, jostling some of the pieces slightly in his haste. He sat it down again before quickly arranging them back into place. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier,” Ron said exasperatedly before scooting the board closer to a tired looking Harry. “Blood contracts are only significant between the er attendees are you aware of that” 

“Yes, I know anyone written in is a stained on it” Harry drawled.

“No, not quite only the people getting bonded”  Ron made work at quickly removing the extra chess pieces before leaving only the: king, queen, and one pawn. He moved the king in front of Harry “these are you & Draco's parents, The queen is you and the pawn is Draco” 

He disregarded the weird look the older boy was giving him as he lined them up. “ the king as we all know is basically the overseer, someone whose only purpose is to give orders and benefit from them. The king has control over the subjects i.e the pawns. He, however, doesn’t have control of the queen. You may think so but in reality, she just as sneaky and freer moving then the king- if she does so correctly. That is why you Harry are the queen. But since you decided to inform me -rather late might I add- it turns out so is Draco” He took time to grab the opposite colored queen and used it to knock the pawn from its place. “ he has a great deal of power as well, but that’s not entirely all. Because you guys are stained onto a binding contract you practically stabbed a dagger through the king's chest as he slept.”

“What exactly do you mean by that we all stained our names, mother-father, Lucius -Narcissa and Draco” Harry questioned leaning forward in his seat to gaze intently at the chess pieces. It seemed he was gazing as if they were a piece of paper with a level 7 curse break equation on it. 

“Nope that’s where- if my memory serves me right- your parent's new terms go void. Now the original contract had terms such as a schedule school period, an heir and a wedding. yadda yadda. But the only ones that affected you and Draco were school and the providence of an heir. That's what's expected of you too. But you also added in school admission for Draco as a personal term between the two or your. Making that your term and by default Dracos. Now your parents have some too, money exchange, estates, wedding dates etc things that are merely objects. Those are the terms they have signed under and requested they have no control over anything else.”

“As in”

“As in they cannot legally change your terms -meaning they can only change the wedding date, they can’t change Draco's school period unless they can get you both to agree to it in blood. And I know for a fact that they will not get Draco’s” Ron said hoping it was making sense.

“But they already changed agreements”

“I can guarantee you they didn’t, there is no possible way to change a term you're not linked to. Even with your signature, it will remain void until Draco signs, which I would think they were waiting till it was too late. They were most likely waiting till the wedding hoping that after your..er wedding night,  it will speed up the process and he will have to leave school. That is whether or not the contract states a child be directly conceived or if adoption is an option. Either way, they would both be a fast process and a child needs care meaning someone would have to leave. But I don’t believe they are doing this simply because they really want to screw Draco over. Maybe they are worried for him but this seems like it's been in the works longer.”

“Oh well...that still leaves a major problem,” Harry said looking expectantly at Ron.

Ron stared back in confusement. “And what would that be.”

“We still need to get Draco to love me.”


	21. двадцать один

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar- I was trying to get this out quickly sorry.

“What the hell did you just ask me? The bloody disrespect of you lot. Silly me for making friends with poor beggars”   
  
“Oh don’t be so dramatic it's only a double date, ah-ah-ah it's already been confirmed,”  Ron argued.  In reality, it hasn’t; Seeing as Viktor himself doesn’t even know of it yet.  But they needed something that could be done soon in order to get things moving.  Sure they planned this all but 15 minutes before R on Hunted the little ferret down, but that doesn’t matter.  What matters is getting Draco to shut up and agree and Ron was ready to contact the twins if needed.  
  
“The fuck do I need with a date; I'm practically married to him. I have a lifetime of those,”  Draco said brushing his hair back once more.  Ron huffed and snatched the expensive object from his hand before holding it out of his reach.    
  
“If you keep putting potions in your hair than brushing it, it's going to cause damage and breakage” Ron should know every male in his family had a long hair phase, all but Charlie at least.  Draco only glared before turning back to his ensuite bathroom mirror where he started weighing down his hair with his hands.

He made it quite obvoius he wasnt going to speak on what said. Great now he’s giving him the silent treatment, the only reason Ron was tasked with this because he actually talked to Ron.  But if Draco kept acting like a priss Ron isn’t above turning the little snake into a ferret and showing up to the date with a cardboard box with holes.  Actually, that sounded like a splendid plan.  
  
“I hope you know I’m not attending this little outing of yours.  I’m quite offended you even suggested it much less cooked it up.  What did you use a toilet because this a shitty idea. ”Draco said handing over his tie as he began to undo his buttons.    
  
“Ha ha, actually me and harry di- now, now don’t give me that look.  He actually wants to try, but you guys can’t have a few moments without fighting!” He leaned up against the sink as Draco scoffed but before he could rebuttal Ron spoke again.  “Don’t you think your relationship is in need of help if you can’t even have sex?  
  
“Sex my dear friend doesn’t make a relationship it can, however, break it, as we’ve learned before.”  Draco flung his shirt to the floor before checking out his reflection.  The smooth expense of pale wonders that was Draco's body was never ending- or so he says.  “See this;  this could’ve been bruised if he wasn’t a right git. ”   
  
“So maybe it has been a while” Harry spoke in Bulgarian throwing the dart at the wall.  They resided on the lower deck of the ship. Surrounded by a few students who were spread out over the tiny common room.    
  
“And you think forcing me and boyfriend to endure -what would surely be a disastrous date- will up those chances,” Viktor said, leaning against the wall only a few inches from Harry's target.  He pulled the crooked end out from the thick wall before getting to work fixing it.  
  
“Sorry I want a loving marriage at the expense of your nerves,”  Harry said plucking the dart out of Viktors hands.  When he reached his original post, he aimed to throw.  “I would think you would want us to fix it as soon as possible”, the dart bounced off the wood.  Viktor sighed as the end bent even more out of shape.  
  
“Yes excuse me for thinking this year was finally the time I’ll get a breather.  Would you like to have a foursome as well, allow us to fix your sex life as well? ”  
  
Harry gave him a look before grabbing another dart.  “You’re full of-”  
  
“Bullshit!  I’m very capable of being mature it's that buffoon that starts it,”  Draco hissed at his reflection before turning to glare at his friend.  Ron only had given him a disbelieving look before he hmphed.  Draco knew what he was doing, he was challenging Draco's good faith.  “I'm not a dunderhead Weasel your tricks and games won’t work on me.”  
  
“What tricks and games?  You can’t handle change or challenging environments that's all. ”Ron said shrugging before making his way into the bedroom;  Draco angrily followed after him.  
  
“Say's Mr. I can’t befriend an evil snake”   
  
Ron turned to give Draco an odd look.  "But I did in the end.  You, however, can’t get past such little problems, I don’t honestly believe this is still because of what happened at this point.  I get it fear escapes us sometimes, nothing wrong, nothing shameful. ”   
  
“will you stop this foolishness I am not Scared” he bites out the last word as if he was offended or it's existence.    
  
“Oh, I see what you're doing, you're trying to prove yourself.  It's ok Draco I believe you,”  the redhead said patting at his friend's shoulder before sitting on the couch.  He got comfortable waiting for the hell that Draco was about to lay on him.  But Ron wasn’t stupid, he didn’t do things that wouldn’t bring result.  Draco screeched fuming as he stomped his way back into the ensuite bathroom.  Ron didn’t even flinch when the door was slammed.  
  
Blaise arrived seconds later glancing at Ron than the closed bathroom door.  ‘Thought so, heard it all the way down in the common room”   
  
“Did you hear his siren call?"  
  
“No but I could imagine, whatever did you do in order to release it?”  Blaise questioned planting himself on the couch across from Ron.    
  
“Not me, Draco having an issue coming to conclusion with his fear of change,”  Ron answered leaning back onto the couch.  Blaise raised his eyebrow before the bathroom door abruptly opened.  Draco was red and his hair seemed to suffer frustrated picking.    
  
Blaise sent a quick glance to Ron before smirking and getting comfortable himself.  “ Draco, Dear, if you needed someone to listen you know we’re here.  You shouldn't keep phobias bottled up or else they’ll never get better. ”  
  
Draco’s glare intensified before he looked at Ron squaring his shoulders definitely. “You know what Ron.”


	22. двадцать два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a thousand words but I feel trying to add more to this chapter is what caused me to give up on editing the story for a while.

“Three butterbeers and one black tea ” 

They were sat on the table gently before Ron looked up and gave the waiter a nod. With that he left in a haste to a separate table, leaving them to soak in the tension. Ron Grunted into the silence before reaching down to scratch his leg; the one that was tightly intertwined with Draco’s. He remembers getting ready to sit alongside Viktor before he felt a strong grip haul him onto the hardwood seat harshly. It was then that his attacker's leg roughly entangled itself with his in order to stop any thoughts of escape.

Harry observed the scene with a disappointed face before sliding into the booth in front of Draco. And If this didn’t go as planned he knew Draco had the leg span to kick him where it hurts.

They sat tensely for a moment, Viktor however gladly begun to drown his drink with a triumphant smirk. It screamed, “I expected this”. Harry didn’t like giving him reasons to act superior so he spent the next minute preparing himself to talk fist. 

It came as a surprise when Draco beat him to it. “So this was random and I have no reason to believe Ron came up with this for funsies” He elegantly dragged his teacup towards him with a single finger as he gazed questioningly at his fiance. Ron eyed the move before rolling his eyes, Draco despised tea, he just wanted to be dramatic.

Harry gulped. “ We’re getting married soon-” 

“I know” 

“ No very soon” Viktor choked on his beverage before side glancing at Harry quickly, Draco caught the motion and squinted his eyes. And when Ron's leg twitched and tensed slightly his glare intensified. But Harry didn’t care, now that their main problem was out of the way he might as well tell him, right? 

“The wedding has been moved to the new year”

Draco jumped at that coming to his feet but falling heavily on the table with his palms. Ron hissed at the painful shift of his leg, but it went unnoticed under the blondes. “Excuse me?” 

“ I would’ve told you earlier, but we were not at a point where talking to each other was possible,” Harry said shrugging loosely up to the fuming boy. 

“How long have you known?’ The Slytherin growled. “No, you’ll lie! Krum how long have you’ve known”

Viktor quirked his eyebrow, sighed and set his drink down before answering.” Since two weeks ago” 

 

Draco’s eyes narrowed before he turned to Ron and hissed.” move”

When their legs untangled Draco made his way straight out the door and into the snow. Harry quickly jumped to his feet in a haste to catch the other before he got too far away. He will not this go on further. He was a man! One who deserved respect and didn’t have to put up with this foolishly games no longer. So in the spur of his righteousness, he grabbed Draco’s arm ready to command him to “go and sit his ass down!”. But the moment the blondes head snapped around to reveal a soul taking glare his masculinity flattened. 

“Listen I know we aren’t anywhere near where we’re supposed to be, but we have two weeks to get there. Quite frankly I’m tired, YOU are tired we both are! If we can’t get through a simple date I fear one will take the others life soon to come.”

“You don’t understand, we hate this on different level Harry” his voice cracked with sadness as he rounded on him. “ This is my life that's always, constantly on the line. I'm not mad at you, I was yes and no I’m not going to forgive what you did; but that was years ago, that's not the problem anymore. Fuck It's not even your fault half of the time I yell at you.”

Harry sighed before letting go of the smaller arm. “Than why do you yell, why can’t we talk? What you’re saying doesn't make sense Draco.”

“I’m mad you’re getting everything and more out of this while I get to sit and watch with bated breath waiting to see what I get. What will be given or taken from me? I'm mad that somehow you’re the victim, that I can’t even get the crying party. That you’re the one that's trapped, ‘poor Harry’ while I get told to suck it the fuck up.” 

Harry gazed at Draco with hard eyes and Draco felt that once again they will go back to yelling. But instead, Harry strode forward before grabbing Draco’s arm and making quick work to the nearest floo network. 

“You oaf what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing” Draco screamed causing a few onlookers, but Harry made no mind when grabbing a twos worth of powder. 

“ Malfoy Manor”


	23. Don't worry

Guys I do intend to update and finish this story (as long as I don't die or something) 

I however just graduated and won't be able to get a laptop until my college money comes in (around early august) if I update from my phone you guys will see just how bad my grammar is outside of grammarly and 5 other apps( even then its still pretty bad) 

But if you want to talk about it a.f.e.i.c.c is my insta and ace-t-fic is my tumblr


End file.
